Insanity Love
by YlemDzz001
Summary: "No puede existir ninguna relación entre un humano y un vampiro, pero ellos se arriesgaron a ese insano amor." Mikaela en un desesperado intento de proteger a Yuu termina secuestrándolo. Inmensos en la confusión no saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, sólo saben que es real, la necesidad de estar juntos se hace insoportable. Son adictos a ese amor.
1. No te apartarás de mi lado

**Buenos días! saskjfjakad.**

 **No me pude resistir a publicarlo, enserio no pude y es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma, el narrador en tercera persona pero quiero aclarar que los pensamientos estarán encerrados en: « » así como el último que habló será quien pensó eso, no se si me explique (?) ¡quizás es el sueño! De verdad no lo iba a publicar pero soy débil :u También les advierto que empieza en el tomó 37 del manga. Ojalá les guste mucho y le den una oportunidad. Besos.**

* * *

_Cuando se es niño es fácil imaginar una vida mejor para ti y tus seres queridos._

 _Reír por pequeños momentos oportunos que te regala la vida, jugar sin alguna preocupación y pensar que los problemas se solucionan al desearlo con entusiasmo._

 _Pero cuando se crece te golpea la realidad directo en tú rostro. Comienzas a comprender la malicia de los actos y el cielo que creías vivir se convierte en un infierno, te arrastra sin piedad y te quema sin avisar._

 _¿Pasado o futuro? Tan sólo sé que el presente es el que duele._

«Lo único que me mantenía vivo es saber que de mi egoísta error alguien de mi familia pudo salvarse. Grité con agonía cada vez que sufría sediento, contuve mis impulsos causados por abandonar mi humanidad. Muchas veces estuve tentado a rendirme, pero me aferraba a la vida sólo para encontrarme con él.

Entre sueños su voz me daba la fuerza que yo necesitaba, volver a reencontrarnos fue la mejor anestesia para este martirio. El dolor que sentía fue remplazado, incluso si tuve que abandonar mi propia humanidad por su deseo de verme bien no me importa en lo más mínimo.»

Aquellos pensamientos atormentaban a Mikaela Hyakuya, un humano que le arrebataron cualquier rayo de luz en su vida, su familia fue asesinada y sólo se aferró a la vida con el propósito de volver a encontrarse con la única persona que quedó de su familia. A pesar de estar en estos momentos junto a él sabía que en el fondo los volverían a separar cuando llegaran a su destino. Tan rápidos fueron los acontecimientos que aún se siente confundido por lo que ha pasado, no sólo volvió a ver a Yuu, si no también abandonó por completo su voluntad al beber sangre de él. Se convirtió en lo que más odia en este despiadado mundo y ahora más que nunca se sentía lejos de su preciado amigo.

«Yuu-chan es mejor que creas que me uniré a ustedes, pero sólo iremos a salvarlos y nada más. Cuando se presente la oportunidad nos iremos.»

Yūichirō Hyakuya a diferencia de él no se preocupaba al extremo por ese tema, era tan confiado que creía firmemente en las personas y por eso su mente pensaba que al hablar con el ejército demoniaco imperial japonés, tal vez lo ayudarían en regresar la humanidad de su familia por eso poco le importaba el haber sido mordido por Mikaela siempre y cuando sea pasajero. Porqué las cosas serán así, Mika volvería a ser un humano y acabarán juntos con los demonios, nunca volverán a separarse.

«No descansaré hasta volver a estar juntos Mika. Al fin mi familia estará completa».

El camino se volvió silencioso unos minutos por los pensamientos de los dos, pero Yuu decidió terminarlo al querer aprovechar cada segundo ahora que Mika volvió a su hogar, el lugar al que pertenece y no cerca de esos cabrones de los vampiros. Habló en varias ocasiones, pero al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta se enfadó y lo hizo notar.

—¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando? —grito sin importarle que Mikaela conducía concentrado, su grito ocasionó que frenara de golpe —Oh, Mika ten cuidado.

—Yuu-chan, lo siento aún no me siento bien —mintió, pero claro Yuu le creyó aquella mentira, más bien se alarmó inclinándose directo a su rostro.

—¿Necesitas más de mi sangre?

El rostro de Mikaela enrojeció y sobre todo por la forma tan despistada en la que lo dijo Yuu, desvío la mirada para volver a conducir con normalidad. Quería olvidar aquella sensación, el sentir sus colmillos clavándose en la suave piel de su amigo, ese líquido rojizo tan dulce que emanaba hizo que sintiera una abrumadora adicción de sólo probarla y a pesar de ser un vampiro su subconsciente lo traicionaba, no era la sangre en sí, si no era el mismo Yuu que lo hacía estremecer pidiendo más.

—Volviste a quedarte ido, supongo es un no, ¿Ya me dejas conducir? —con un tono aburrido le dijo, vaya necio que era.

—No, mi obligación es cuidarte —le recitó las mismas palabras que él le dijo hace unos momentos, inesperadamente Yuu-chan frunció el ceño con un sonrojo.

—Seguro lo hago mejor que tú, Kimizuki me enseñó a conducir —expresó, sin querer el vampiro piso el freno al escucharlo.

«Es lo único que me quedaba en este podrido mundo, ¿Por qué intentan separarlo de mí? Experimentan con él y no permitiré que le hagan daño, lucharé por tenerlo conmigo, vampiros, demonios o humanos cualquiera que intenté alejarme de nuevo de Yuu-chan. Apreté el volante con coraje, si lo llevó con sus amigos corro el riesgo que me lo arrebaten de mis manos y me tomen como un rehén o en un caso más extremista otro peón de sus experimentos.

Malditos humanos egoístas, no podré confiar en ellos y en mí tampoco. Incluso si sus amigos lleguen a ser una excepción el ejército demonio imperial no tendrá compasión de mí, pueden encarcelar a su equipo por traición y usarnos a nosotros dos; a Yuu-chan para acercarse al serafín del fin y a mi buscando información de los vampiros. No puedo dejarme guiar por los impulsos de Yuu-chan.

Quisiera que fuéramos sólo nosotros dos, que abandonaras todo para estar contigo, así como yo lo haría por ti sólo por ser tú.»

—¿Sucede algo? —su voz inocente lo sacó del trance.

—Yuu-chan ¿No podemos volver al pasado? —con melancolía le dedique esas palabras al cielo.

—¿Qué dijiste Mika? — parpadeo un poco, su amigo se estaba comportando extraño.

—Nada, sólo que nos detendremos aquí para ayudarlos.

—¿Tan lejos? —volvió a quejarse, pero al ver su rostro serio se contuvo.

—El ejército demoniaco imperial japonés debe de pensar que tus compañeros son traidores —el gesto preocupado de Yuu no fue desapercibido por el vampiro, pero este sólo mantuvo la mirada fría a pesar que por dentro los celos quemaban su interior —Como te dije antes, sólo los salváremos a ellos.

—Sabes Mika los humanos no son nuestros enemigos —con ingenuidad dijo y su amigo sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yuu-chan eres tan gentil —cerro sus ojos, al igual que aflojó los hombros, con él podía ser el mismo —Por eso Mika-sama tiene que salvar a su princesa.

—¡Oye, Mika idiota! ¿A quién le dices princesa? —grito el pelinegro, pero con más fuerza al ver como su amigo ya había bajado del automóvil.

—Déjeme abrirle la puerta delicada dama —canturreo Mikaela al instante en que abría la puerta de Yuu junto con una reverencia y la otra pudiendo la mano de su amigo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Te salve yo con mi sangre ¡Cállate!

—Yuu-chan pareces una mujer en su periodo —rio al observar el rostro ya sonrojado del ojo verde.

—Hablando de eso... —abrió con más fuerza sus ojos, con un brillo inusual culpable de la curiosidad —¿Para los vampiros es más tentador una mujer en su período?

A pesar de la mirada llena de ingenuidad por parte de Yuu Mikaela con una mirada nauseabunda bajo la cabeza con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Sólo preguntaba —desvío la mirada con sus labios en un claro disgusto, pero con cierto tono de burla —¿No ibas a tomarme la mano?

Una sonrisa fina en los labios de Mikaela se dibujó al igual en que eran niños y podía molestar a Yuu por sus actitudes cariñosas, hace bastante tiempo que sus labios habían olvidado como se sentía trazar una sonrisa, pero con él a su lado le salía tan natural que podía dejar a un lado ese camuflaje de frialdad que usa para protegerse. Sin dudarlo alcanzó el brazo de Yuu para jalarlo hacia su cuerpo.

—¡No! Era una broma M-Mika por favor no —forcejeo, pero debía admitir que la transformación de su amigo le dio más fuerza de la que él tenía, por eso era difícil soltarse de sus brazos más no imposible.

—Yuu-chan si quieres puedo cargarte de nuevo —un sonrojo sólo fue la respuesta al igual que balbuceos sin sentidos por parte de él.

—¡Cállate maldita sea! —fue lo último que se escuchó después de forcejear con fuerza justo después de que Mikaela perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al piso.

«Cerré los ojos, pero no sentí el impacto del frío suelo, en cambio al dirigir mi mirada al frente sólo me topé con un par de ojos carmesí que anteriormente eran azules como el cielo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero no sabía con exactitud el porqué, sólo sentía que esa mirada preocupada se encajaba en cada tejido de mi sistema. Su mirada roja me quemaba, pero ese ardor podía soportarlo porque se sentía cálido, sentía que estaba completo»

—¿Te lastimaste? —ignorando que él fue quien choco en el piso, al ser vampiro ese tipo de daño no le molestaba, fue por eso que rodeo con fuerza el cuerpo de Yuu, exagerado o no lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

Parecía como sus miradas se entrelazaban complementándose al fin. Se detuvo la respiración en algún instante del momento y los dos tenían miedo de que el otro escuchara los latidos fuertes que sufrían en ese momento. Yuu no apartó su mirada de la profunda mirada de Mikaela, así como él no soltó el agarre que aprisionaba al pelinegro, en cambio este se convirtió en uno más posesivo, como si reflejará el miedo que presiente al pensar en el abandono de su amigo; tenía miedo a estar sólo una vez más. Mikaela se acerca con suma delicadeza, tentado por sus deseos su nariz bailó del cuello de Yūichirō hasta volver a topar con su rostro, el olor que emanaba la sangre de Yuu era tentadora, aún más que cualquier sangre que haya olfateado, sólo la de él era tan dulce. Por su acto pudo presenciar un fuerte enrojecimiento en las mejillas de su acompañante.

—¿Qué haces Mika? —pregunto haciendo parar al rubio quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Y-yo? Nada, es sólo que has cambiado demasiado —era mentira, Mikaela sabía que Yuu sigue teniendo esa sonrisa traviesa e inocente, así como ese porte caprichoso que se carga, en el fondo Yuu siempre será así.

Y pudo confirmarlo al ver como los ojos verdes de su amigo se iluminaban por lo que dijo, impulsivamente se levantó del regazo de Mika y se sentó cruzando las piernas mientras se tambaleaba con entusiasmo.

—He crecido 2 centímetros este mes y también tengo más músculo que cuando éramos pequeños.

—... Teníamos 12 años y yo te derribaba fácil — sí, con eso se ganó un gesto ofendido por parte del pelinegro —Y todavía puedo cargarte.

—Me desesperas Mika —se levantó al ver que no podía decir nada en su defensa —Mejor vayamos con Shinoa y los demás.

—¿Shinoa es la chica de cabello morado? —asintió Yuu al mismo tiempo en que emprendió el camino, Mika le siguió el paso —Ah, ¿Ya la rechazaste?

—¿Rechazar de que cosa? —él se quedó callado y al ver la mirada celosa de su amigo pudo comprenderlo, era la misma a cuando en el pasado tocaban el tema del amor entre sus hermanas del orfanato. —No hablaras enserio ¿O sí?

—Yuu-chan eres un despistado.

—Pero... Es ¡Shinoa! Es una zorra —grito ya que por alguna razón Mikaela aceleró el paso.

—De eso no hay duda —sonó enfadado, aunque el mismo no sabía el porqué.

«Yuu-chan es parte de mi familia ¿Es normal sentir este tormentoso fuego en el pecho? Cada vez ha crecido más el sentimiento de inquietud al verlo con alguien que no sea yo. Sea lo que sea... Me molesta.»

—No habló de ese tipo de zorra, habló del tipo en que me cabrea en cada oportunidad que quiere —bufo un poco, pero al final su mirada se ablandó —Pero... Es buena en el fondo, Mika he encontrado buenos amigos y también serán tuyos.

«Mikaela desearía que vuelvas a empezar como lo mismo que yo. Dejarás de sentir la ansiedad que te ahoga y te cierres al mundo como lo hice alguna vez.

Todos estos años estaba resignado de haberte perdido, tú sombra me atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos por no poder protegerte a ti y a nuestra familia. Me sentí culpable todo ese tiempo de ser el único en salir con vida. Pero ahora estas aquí y no me importa convertirme en un demonio por ti, daría mi propia vida para que estés a salvo porque estoy seguro que no podría vivirla perdiéndote de nuevo. Por eso Mika, juré que te salvaré porque cambio la razón por la que estoy viviendo.»

—Yuu-chan, yo no confió en ellos, sólo te tengo a ti. — lo tomó de sus hombros, con una mirada sorprendentemente desesperada queriendo transmitir lo que sentía, pero fracaso.

—Eso dices ahora Mika — tomó su mano, mientras corrió con más prisa al lugar de encuentro ansioso de ver a sus amigos, sin pensar que Mikaela sentía cada paso más obligado.

Los dos tenían planes opuestos, pero ninguno de ellos habló lo que realmente sentían. Cada paso para Yuu era una victoria y en cambio para Mikaela significaba estar lejos de su familia. Hace tiempo dudó de sus sentimientos, desde el reencuentro sentía como su muerto corazón volvió a latir. Era recordar lo que fue, una catástrofe desde la boca de su estómago hasta su cerebro haciendo un circuito, una droga que cobro más fuerza al saborear su sangre.

 _Lo quería sólo para él, que su mirada verde sólo pueda verlo._

El vampiro sólo podía ver sus manos entrelazadas sin saber qué es lo que sentía en esos momentos, si se es sincero había olvidado cualquier clase de sentimiento que no fuera la culpa o soledad. Sin dudar apretó su mano para no sentirse solo, Yuu al sentir el apretón se volteo para verlo a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa abierta como en los viejos tiempos, por un instante Mikaela pudo ver el rostro lleno de niñez que siempre le dedicaba su Yuu-chan, pero una ilusión siempre es efímera y en un segundo el pelinegro giro su rostro al frente a causa de un grito que escucharon, el sueño se rompió y sus manos se apartaron. Mikaela sólo pudo ver como la persona por la que luchaba corría con fuerza a donde se dirigió el grito, eran sus amigos gritando su nombre y él se quedó observando como sus dedos se alejaban lentamente, volviendo a sentir como perdía su única familia. Con furia apretó su otra mano agudizando su mirada de una manera fría. Esos humanos querían robarle a Yūichirō. Aprovecho el largo de su cabello y uso su capucha para ocultar sus ojos, sabía que ellos no eran idiotas y el color de sus ojos lo dejaría en evidencia que ha probado la sangre humana.

—Yuu-san, estas a salvo —una voz femenina se acercó, junto con sus amigos quienes se alarmaron al verlo cerca del vampiro, en el fondo seguían dudando de él.

—Mikaela sabía que podíamos confiar en ti —fue lo que dijo Yoichi, el integrante más gentil del equipo, pero los rostros de Kimizuki y Mitsuba seguían mostrándose inseguros.

—¿Dónde están los demás, Shinoa? —se quedó callada y al darse cuenta de las recientes heridas de los demás su semblante se trastorno a uno confuso.

—La familia Hīragi sabía que se trataba de una misión suicida, desde el principio su propósito era abandonarnos —con su debida frialdad explico la líder, haciendo que los demás bajaran la cabeza.

Ese fue el detonante que necesitaba Mikaela para despreciar aún más a los humanos, por mera suerte pudo encontrarse con Yuu-chan, si no hubiera sido así el tal vez estaría muerto. La codicia de los humanos no tenía limites, sus ojos carmesíes brillaron con malicia y apretó sus dientes dando un paso hacia delante para proteger a Yuu, este toco su hombro con suavidad para calmarlo, aunque el mismo estaba decepcionado de su misma especie. Con su inquebrantable orgullo y una mirada desafiante volvió a sonreír sorprendiendo sin duda como siempre a los demás.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? Está claro que no moriremos tan fácil —Yuu miro con simulo a su amigo, pero este tenía una mirada fría distante en sus propios pensamientos.

—Los demás se adelantaron, pero nosotros nos quedamos a esperarte idiota —Kimizuki tomo la palabra y Mikaela agudizo la mirada hacia él sin revelar mucho sus ojos, fue quien más dudaba del vampiro.

—El mayor general Shinya será quien coordine la misión —Mitsuba continuo la explicación —Ignoraremos a la familia Hīragi e iremos a salvar a Guren.

—¿Guren? Yuu-chan, ¿Es de quien me estabas hablando? —Yuu asintió emocionado como un niño pequeño ignorando el peligro en el que se enfrentaban de ahora en adelante.

—Fue secuestrado por un noble —golpeo su frente al quedarse callado en un acto ingenuo —¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo?

—Crowley Eusford —con voz fría Shinoa lo dijo.

«Mi corazón dejo de respirar por un segundo, ese nombre lo tenía claro como el agua. Hasta ahora era el noble más peligroso que he conocido y luchar contra él significaría estar más cerca de la misma Krul. Esa misión tenía la palabra suicidio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por primera vez sentí miedo, no podría llegar a vivir si algo malo le pasara a Yuu-chan, quería velar por su seguridad, necesitaba mantenerlo lejos de todos. Los experimentos que realizaron con Yuu-chan se tratan del serafín del fin y sé que Krul busca también ese poder, solo sería un camino más doloroso que la muerte para Yuu-chan. Tengo que aprovechar que están mal heridos y lejos de los demás, es mi única oportunidad para irnos lejos, ser solamente nosotros dos y poder protegerlo con mi vida.»

—He escuchado suficiente, malditos egoístas —una voz pesada como el metal más duro, frio como el invierno se escuchó. Mikaela podía llegar a ser peligroso solo con un malicioso susurro.

Los amigos de Yuu reaccionaron mal al ver los nuevos ojos ardiendo de Mikaela, el haber perdido sus orbes azules era señal de perder por completo su humanidad. Tan solo significaba una cosa, había probado la sangre humana y la más cercana que ha tenido en estos momentos ha sido la de Yuu. Con su espada alzada y el brazo izquierdo rodeando a Yuu dio a entender sus verdaderas intenciones. Los demás alzaron armas al semejante acto de traición, sobre todo Shinoa indignada al pensar que había ganado un poco de la simpatía de Mikaela y más por sus recientes sentimientos que tenía hacia el pelinegro. Amenazo incluso a Guren por atentar con la inseguridad de Yuu, ahora no dudaría en matar al vampiro sin importar ganarse el odio de su compañero en un futuro, tenía miedo a que le arrebataran a su persona importante.

—Ustedes no tendrán a Yuu-chan, es mío —menciono al momento en que su espada se volvía en un color rojo igual que la sangre. A pesar de los gritos de Yuu este no lo soltó ni un momento.

—Mi-Mika suéltame —apretó su agarré, claro que el rubio no lo soltaría de nuevo, pero tampoco era de esperarse que el pelinegro se quedara sumiso al primer acto, forcejeo con fuerza, pero Mikaela al ser más fuerte no consiguió librarse del vampiro.

— Yuu-chan esta vez no dejaré que te vayas — hablo desesperado mientras esquivaba los golpes de los compañeros de Yuu, eran torpes por sus nervios y falta de coordinación sabía que tenían miedo.

— ¡Lo sabía! No debíamos confiar en ese maldito chupa sangre —grito Kimizuki desesperado al atacar.

Mikaela sentía que perdía fuerza, la poca sangre que tomo de Yuu solo era para no morir, no quería tomar más. Pronto se empezó a marear y sentía de nuevo como el dolor por todo su cuerpo volvía, era más difícil moverse de los ataques erróneos de sus amigos y cargar a Yuu se hacía más pesado. En un intento por esquivar las flechas de Yoichi casi tropieza al caer en el suelo, soltando al instante a Yuu. Ese descuido no fue desapercibido por el equipo de Shinoa y ella misma preparo un ataque directo hacia el rubio, pero fue detenida por la espada de Yuu, con un semblante serio que no lo había dedicado jamás. Mikaela abrió los ojos sorprendido y con su agitada respiración se dejó caer de rodillas.

—¡Te prohíbo hacerle algo a Mika! —exclamo sonrojado y con su espada aun en guardia protegía a Mikaela de sus compañeros. Shinoa vio de nuevo esos ojos preocupados por su familia, comenzaba a dudar que ese sentimiento solo era fraternal.

—Yuu-san el trata de traicionarnos —Shinoa le explico, pero este seguía con su espada sin dudar.

—¡No me importa! Sólo no lo toquen —todos se sorprendieron, incluyendo el vampiro al ver la fuerte determinación de protegerlo tanto como él quería protegerle.

—Yuu-chan —con dolor susurro, su pecho dolía de nuevo y se dobló de dolor. Había perdido toda la fuerza que la sangre de Yuu le proporciono al atacar con su espada para defenderse —Yuu-chan…Por favor, escapa conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Confía en mí, ellos lo entenderán, deja de cargar con todo — unas lágrimas siendo acompañadas por un sonrojo hicieron que Mika bajara la mirada por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ese gesto Yuu lo tomó como una aprobación a lo que dijo así que lo abrazo siendo ingenuo pensando que él tan rápido aceptara su petición.

—Yuu-chan, lo siento — susurró el vampiro aprovechando la poca distancia del cuello de Yuu, estiro su cuello rompiendo los primeros botones para morder esa suave piel que hace perder cada juicio de su mente.

Probo su sangre por segunda vez, traspasando su piel con sus finos colmillos, mordió más de lo necesario siendo prisionero de lo que estaba sintiendo. La calidez que emanaba lo hacía ser un adicto, el sabor dulce lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería probar más y su adicción fue en aumenta cuando vio la expresión enrojecida de Yuu, con esos ojos verdes brillosos tartamudeando levemente su nombre ocasiono que por poco perdiera la razón. A pesar de tardarse unos segundos para ellos dos fue lento.

—M-Mika…—gimió, tan débil que solo pudo ser escuchado por Mikaela, luego de eso el rubio cerro los ojos enfadado por lo que haría, pero es por el bienestar de Yuu. Golpeo con dos dedos el hueco donde se conectan tus clavículas noqueándolo en el instante.

«Sólo recuerdo los gritos desesperados de mis amigos y todo se volvió de un color negro. Por más que me aferré a no desmayarme era imposible no hacerlo, la última imagen que tuve fueron los ojos carmesíes de Mika acompañados de lágrimas dolorosas. Quería evitarle cualquier clase de dolor ¿Por qué está llorando entonces? No puedo entender porque es inalcanzable el estar juntos. Solo quiero estar con él, poco me importaba ser utilizado por los humanos, me importaba poco que el fuera un vampiro, lo único que me interesa es estar junto a él, aunque cada vez mis sentimientos son más borrosos, ¿Es normal sentirlo? No puedo encontrarle forma a lo que estoy experimentando. Solo puedo sentirme completo cuando él está conmigo, se volvió en mi razón de pelear. Por muchas veces que lo niegue tal vez, solo quizá el ser cargado por él no es tan malo.

Nunca he sido bueno con los sentimientos, no puedo expresarme sin mostrar enfado, pero a decir verdad lo que siento es igual al reflejo de un espejo empañado. No puedo alcanzar a ver con claridad. Mika, estoy confundido.»

Los esmeraldas que portaba como ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente, se encontraba mareado así que se levantó como pudo tocando su cabeza. No sabía en donde estaba ya que todo estaba oscuro pero unos gemidos llenos de dolor lo inquietaron, las cuerdas eran débiles y eso lo sorprendió, era como si quisieran evitar que sufriera dolor. Se deshizo de ellas y camino a oscuras sujetándose de alguna pared, eran las ruinas de algún edificio escondido en la ciudad, camino hacia donde provenían los gemidos y se alarmo más al escuchar con claridad como pertenecían a Mikaela. Por la oscuridad tropezó, pero cayó en algo suave. Abrió los ojos y sus nervios amentaron al darse cuenta que se trataba del pecho de Mikaela, pero el terror creció mas al ver dos grandes cortes en forma de una considerable "x" se podía imaginar que el causante fueron las armas de Kimizuki, pero el como siempre ignoro su bienestar y se preocupó más por el pelinegro, acaricio sus cabellos y trato de controlar su respiración.

—¿Te dolió algo, Yuu-chan? —eso fue lo que dijo, difícilmente por sus heridas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —retiro su mano con furia, mientras lo miraba de una manera enojada, pero esto solo hizo que creciera una sonrisa en Mikaela —¿Dónde te duele? Debes de preocuparte más por ti ¡Por un Demonio!

—¿Yuu-chan se preocupa por mí? —con un tono divertido trato de hacer menos tenso el momento, pero él al ser descubierto presiono su herida en el pecho.

—¡Olvídalo! Por mi muérete —cruzo sus brazos, pero al escuchar otro gemido no pudo ocultar su preocupación — O-oye ¿Estas bien?

—Yuu-chan, sigues siendo tan malo conmigo —sonrió débil— Tus amigos son fuertes y gaste todas mis fuerzas en ellos, lo siento —al ver su mirada de horror prefirió seguir hablando— Evite lastimarlos, solo escape de ellos. Están bien.

—¿Cómo hago que sane tu herida? —ya calmado pregunto, lo primordial ahora es su salud, después hablarían de eso, pero no fue necesaria la respuesta al ver como poco a poco se estaba curando por si sola.

—Puedes llegar a ser tan tierno —rio a pesar del dolor que poco a poco disminuía, pero Yuu solo fue capaz de desviar la mirada.

—Tú herida sana muy despacio a diferencia de otros vampiros —toco sus cortes levemente y él se quejó.

—Seguro es porque no había probado la sangre humana en cuatro años. Estaba en mi limite, estaba preparado a morir, pero antes quería protegerte —Yuu no pudo esconderlo, le dolió saber eso — No pongas esa cara, estaré bien.

—Pero si bebes sangre continuamente te repondrás ¿Verdad? —no respondió, tampoco quería decirle que solo ha tomado muy escasas cantidades de su sangre.

—Yo quiero que vivas Mika, pero tampoco quiero que lo hagas sufriendo —golpeo su nuca y dejo expuesto su cuello — Quiero que bebas hasta que ya no puedas más.

Mikaela no pudo resistirse, el sabor que emanaba Yuu-chan era como las puertas del infierno, tan tentadoras que podría perderse en el pecado. Lamio levemente sus labios y se acercó con cuidado. Se odio un poco al ser la tercera vez que lo haría, pero esta vez tomaría la sangre necesaria y no solo una miseria, quería estar unos días enteros bien. No lo pensó mucho y clavo sus colmillos en su cuello, sintiendo la sangre de nueva cuenta pasar por sus labios, sin derramar una gota de ese líquido, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el adictivo sabor. Esta mordida fue diferente y Yuu también lo sintió, fue lento y sin prisas, no solo fueron pobres gotas, se dio el lujo de pasar con fuerza la sangre exquisita de Yuu. Él se quejó, por primera vez le dolió el ser mordido por Mikaela y entonces entendió que las dos primeras veces fue porque se contuvo. Perdió el control y volvió a morder con fuerza, lamio con lentitud las marcas que recién le produjo y esta vez con sus labios dejo una marca roja innecesaria en el cuello de Yuu, él lo abrazo con fuerza, apretando la espalda del rubio y sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba.

—De-detente Mika —entre gemidos pudo decir— Me duele por favor.

En automático se detuvo, siendo ya consciente de sus acciones. Quiso golpearse al ver la mirada cristalina de Yuu, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que prácticamente volvió a tirarlo hacia el suelo, pero esta vez aferrado de su cintura, los dos sonrojados se miraron directo a los ojos. Esta vez el sonrojo era mutuo y las respiraciones agitadas es lo único que se escuchaba en el desolado edificio. Una batalla entre zafiro y esmeralda se desato, cada vez estaban más cerca que no pudieron darse cuenta. Mikaela a centímetros de sus labios y Yuu tan temeroso que podría temblar, el rubio al notarlo se separó dejándolo más confundido de lo que estaba. Se levantó con lentitud aturdido por lo que estaba sintiendo ¿A dónde querían llegar?

—Mika, quiero ir con mis amigos, ellos también son mi familia —quebró el incómodo silencio, Mikaela mordió sus labios por la terquedad de su amigo.

—Escúchame Yuu-chan.

—OH Lalalala, no escuchó nada, ¡Nada! ¡Estoy sordo hasta ver a mis amigos!

—Y-Yuu-chan ¿Enserio harás eso de nuevo?

—¡No me importa lo que digas! Creí que confiabas en mí y me llevaste lejos de todos.

—Escúchame de una vez Yuu —con una voz alta expresó el rubio, pero más se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su amigo sonrojado.

—No me llamaste Yuu-chan —al principio lo exclamó sorprendido y después torció los labios en una rabieta—Eres de lo peor.

— Eres inmaduro cuando te conviene ¿Verdad? —suspiro, después de todo estaba más aliviado, al parecer ese bochornoso momento fue olvidado, ahora la atención de Yuu estaba en sus amigos, aunque prefería eso a tener que enfrentar lo confuso que estaba sintiendo. Yuu, quizá era demasiado inocente para estar consciente de lo que pudo suceder.

—No soy inmaduro, sólo quiero verlos —jaloneo su brazo, con esa mirada determinada, pero a la vez rogándole al rubio —Son importantes para mí.

Ese ardor en su pecho volvió con más fuerza, el malestar de saber que no es lo único importante en la vida de Yuu, a veces se sentía como si ellos fueron más importantes que él. Siempre que estaban solos no dejaba de nombrarlos. Por ese instante que se descuidó Yuu salió corriendo, pero solo fue un corto metro que se alejó, Mikaela con sus reflejos vampíricos apareció frente a él y lo acorralo en la pared, con fuerza lo dejo caer en un muro en forma de cilindro y entre su capa Yuu pudo ver que eran unas esposas.

—Mika ¿Es necesario? —afligido dijo al no creer como lo estaba tratando.

Mikaela lo pudo ver, como sus ojos verdes se cristalizaban por lo que él hacía. Temblaron un poco sus manos que sujetaban sus muñecas, pero no dudo en ningún momento. Haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, mantendría con vida a Yuu incluso si fuera a costa de la suya. Lo que estaba apuntó de hacer estaba fuera de todo criterio en el que creía ¿Cuantas veces soñaron con escapar lejos? Bajo la cabeza, ese sueño infantil se fue distorsionado con el tiempo por la realidad. Cerró las esposas e igual sintió un horrible hueco en su pecho al ver como su preciado amigo estaba esposado en el cilindro de cemento que alguna vez fue parte decorativa del edificio.

—Es para evitar que escapes— no sabía si esas palabras eran dirigidas a Yuu o a él misma para convencerse. Intentó acercar su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero Yuu desvío la mirada evitándolo con enfado.

—No quiero convertirme en el ganado de mi mejor amigo.

Su mano tembló y pudo sentir claramente como algo dentro de él se quebraba en su interior. Se preguntó cuántas veces los humanos lo trataron como un monstruo, como un relámpago se vinieron a su mente cada rostro lleno de pánico tan sólo de verlo, no podía caminar cerca de algún niño sin recibir miradas llenas de odio. Bajo la mirada a pesar de nunca hacerlo ni siquiera con un noble, porque al tratarse de Yuu podía ser tan débil que dolía respirar.

—Mika... —arrepentido por su impulsividad, buscó la mirada de su amigo, pero ahora él fue quien sintió una grieta en su pecho. Sólo podía ver una lágrima dolorosa recorriendo la mejilla del vampiro.

—¿Me odias Yuu-chan? Sólo quería protegerte —apretó sus puños y con uno golpeó el suelo —Quería que fuéramos solo los dos.

—No puedo Mika —forcejeo las esposas lastimando sus muñecas por la presión —No puedo dejarlos solos.

—¡Tú pudiste hacer nuevos amigos! Te olvidaste de mí —Yuu negó con su cabeza, pero el rubio lo omitió —Sólo te tengo a ti, sólo pude pensar en ti todos estos años.

Yuu se sonrojo y esta vez no podía dejar a Mikaela con esa incertidumbre, tenía que ser sincero por primera vez en su vida. Vio como él se dejó caer hasta su altura, incido ante él, de esa forma tan débil que dolía. Estuvieron solos todos estos años y ahora que está aquí tenía miedo, miedo a no saber qué es lo que estaba sintiendo, Cada vez ansiar más la presencia del otro, necesitarse casi para respirar y el contacto sentir que quema. Tanto como Mikaela y Yuu estaban confundidos, esa confusión quemaba como no tenían idea. Se miraron a los ojos y Yuu le pidió que se acercara.

—Siempre me tendrás para ti —trato, pero no pudo. Bajo la cabeza mientras su rostro enrojecía —Pero tengo miedo Mika —su voz tembló, pero así continuo— No sé qué es lo que siento por ti, no lo sé. ¿Por qué con los demás lo tengo claro?

—… Yo también tengo miedo… —admitió el más alto, de alguna forma sintiéndose correspondido —porque no sé qué siento por ti.

—¿Me puedes desatar? —pregunto esperanzado, dejando a lado el tema tan incómodo para ellos— Prometo no escaparme.

Le creyó por esta vez y así lo hizo, tal como Yuu dijo no intento hacer nada. Solo estaba pensando en sus amigos y en como estaría Guren, pero esos pensamientos poco a poco se estaban nublando por el afrodisiaco aroma que Mikaela emanaba, es obvio que no dejara esa idea de salvar a sus amigos, no podía rendirse con su nueva familia y Mikaela tendría que aceptarlo, pero mentiría si no admite que desea un momento estar así con él, aunque aún no sabe la razón. Por alguna razón su cuello le dolía, aprovecho las ruinas de aquel edificio y encontró restos de vidrios que fueron alguna vez ventanas. Se acercó a un trozo grande para usarlo como espejo y vio levemente las marcas rojas que se asomaban en su cuello. No sabía muy bien que eran, nunca las había visto, se supone que solo los colmillos dejan dos finos puntos, pero nunca marcas tan rojas.

—Mika ¿Qué es esto? —dijo apuntando las marcas de su cuello— Sé que tú las hiciste, pero no sé qué son ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—¿Eh?... —Mikaela se sonrojo más de lo debido, no sabía que la inocencia de Yuu rebasaba esos niveles— Yuu-chan ¿Enserio no sabes qué son? —el negó, dejándolo en una comprometedora situación, claramente el rubio si sabía lo que es, pero otra cosa es explicárselo a su amigo.

—Bueno Yuu-chan —lo pensó un momento— Significa que eres mío.

El pelinegro abrió la boca sorprendido y con un rostro de haberlo entendido todo,

—Ellos estarán bien, te lo prometo. Te ayudare, pero por favor Yuu-chan, por ahora quédate conmigo —solo un roce con sus labios en su cuello fue la perdición que necesitaba, atino a levemente asentir con la poca fuerza que tenía. Quería ser egoísta unos minutos solamente. Estaba perdiendo.

—No renunciare a ellos Mika —le advirtió— Pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Si quieres salvar a tus amigos y a la humanidad tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Los vampiros no son los únicos enemigos Yuu-chan, pero ¿Sabes algo? Mikaela-sama te va a proteger así que por favor este momento… Quédate conmigo.

Yuu no pudo resistirse. Se acercó con cuidado, rozando su frente con la de Mikaela, sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido, podía perderse y encontrarse un millón de veces. Dejo salir un último suspiro, cayó en cuenta que sea lo que sea ese sentimiento no podían seguir escapa

ndo, quizá tan solo quizá lo podrían descubrir juntos.

—Me quedare contigo —fue lo último que dijo.

* * *

 **OH si! termino el primer capitulo. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, fue diferente (?) adskjad me dio placer escribirlo & espero les haya gustado(: ! Muchas gracias por leerlo con eso me basta. Que tengan un bonito día **


	2. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo por ti?

**Buenas noches** **Terminé el capítulo lo más pronto que pude. Estoy muy inspirada en esta historia y estoy pensando en si hacerla larga o corta, de igual forma ¡Gracias por leerme! Y también por todo su apoyo.**

 **Besos & Buenas noches (De nuevo)**

* * *

—Me quedaré contigo — eso fue lo que dijo Yūichirō.

«El momento en que Yuu-chan pronunció esas palabras sentía como el dolor en mi pecho se alejaba repentinamente. La carga que sostenía mis hombros, la pesadumbre que no me dejaba respirar abría lentamente mis pulmones dejando atrás ese insaciable dolor. Toqué mi mejilla sorprendido, estaban húmedas por gotas saladas recorriendo mi rostro. Era imposible parar, deje salir todo el dolor que tenía acumulado por todos estos años. Yuu-chan abrió sus brazos, regalándome un abrazo que necesitaba. No tarde demasiado, él abrazo mi cuello y yo me di el lujo de abrazar su espalda apretándola. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de él»

Dos pobres almas que terminaron separándose, viviendo con el dolor enorme de querer volver a ser uno mismo. Creían que sus lazos se conformaban sólo por los fraternales, pero estaban tan equivocados, fueron marcados desde que nacieron. Fuerza divina o fuerza demoníaca, ellos dos tenían un sentimiento más grande. Los dos lo sabían, tan profundo que abría su piel, tan desquiciado que les arrebataba la razón. Mikaela sólo pudo sostener a Yuu con fuerza, lleno de miedo a que cambiará de opinión. Paro de llorar, pero no se alejó, como un títere fue esclavo del perfume que emanaba, sus labios se acercaron temerosos, ansiosos por lo que haría. Fue directo a su mejilla depositando un fino beso en ella, al ver que no fue rechazado volvió a hacerlo con miedo a que reaccionará mal pero el pelinegro sólo apretó su cuello con nerviosismo. Prosiguió, llenando de suaves besos su mejilla, desde los pómulos a la barbilla, con sutileza para no asustarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Yuu inquieto, sin embargo, no se movió un centímetro, sólo entre cerro un ojo sorprendido, pero con un sonrojo evidente.

—No lo sé, ¿Te molesta? —él negó.

—Sólo es extraño —expreso Yuu, con el ceño confundido. —Siento que arden —dijo señalando una parte en donde lo había besado.

—¿Quieres otro? —pregunto Mika de forma vacilante, quien se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Yuu.

—Cállate Mika —el vampiro obedeció, pero Yūichirō estalló y golpeó su pecho repetidas veces —No hagas eso, ¡Háblame!

—¿No querrás decir bésame? —se atrevió a bromear, pero Yuu paro con sus golpes al mismo tiempo en que se levantó.

—Vete a la mierda, me regreso al ejército.

Yūichirō molesto dio unos pasos a la más cercana salida, con sus mejillas estallando de un color rojo, pero Mikaela fue con él dejándose caer en sus hombros deteniéndolo, justamente como solía hacerlo en el pasado, olvidando todo el dolor en ese instante y volver a ser unos críos que sueñan con algo mejor. Yūichirō se dio cuenta de ello, pero esta vez Mikaela estaba tan distraído que no fue capaz de percatarse de ello. Se quedó quiero, ido en sus pensamientos ¿Cuantas veces imaginó volver ser abrazado por Mikaela de esta manera? El rubio seguía siendo unos centímetros más altos que él. Mikaela al verlo tan callado intento retirarse, pero Yuu no se lo permitió, se aferró a sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello, tan fuerte al igual que con miedo.

—No, no te apartes —casi le rogó, apretándolo más fuerte hacia él.

—...Yuu-chan, estas respirando agitado —pronuncio, preocupado por su amigo al verlo tan acelerado.

—¿De verdad estás conmigo? Si cierro los ojos ¿No te irás? —lo dijo con ansiedad.

«Tenía miedo, ya no podía fingir que las cosas las tenía en perfecto control. No podía intentar ser valiente, tener esa inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad y luchar por Mikaela. Ahora que estaba conmigo tenía miedo a que se fuera de nuevo, terror a soportar esas pesadillas a diario, empezar de nuevo y soportar su ausencia, ahora que estaba conmigo podía salir a frote lo más débil de mí. Me di la vuelta y fui yo quien lo abrazo con desesperación, estos minutos me olvidé del mundo entero, sonara egoísta pero también lo hice de Guren, mis amigos y la humanidad. Sólo podía pensar en Mikaela.»

—Nunca me iré —eso dijo el de mirada escarlata para calmarlo, con su pulgar delineó levemente el contorno de sus labios, pero Yuu se alejó por la extraña sensación.

—No hagas cosas extrañas, me pone... ¡Extraño! —volvió su carácter infantil, Mika sonrió por lo cambiante que es la personalidad de Yuu.

—Te haré caso por hoy —contesto, aunque Yūichirō en el fondo quería seguir el contacto nunca lo admitiría, en lugar de eso sólo se mostró falsamente enojado con un rubor.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto, pero antes de obtener una respuesta Mikaela se había acercado desabrochando su capa— ¡¿Q-qué jodidos crees que haces?! —se alejó, tan rápido tomando su capa para cubrirse, aunque no era necesario, Mika parpadeo confundido.

—Llamaremos más la atención con nuestros uniformes —explico, pero el pelinegro no dejaba de estar sonrojado.

—Yo puedo quitármela sola —el rubio suspiro, pero le tomó la palabra, le dio la espalda para él también quitarse su uniforme, pero sobre todo para ocultar el sonrojo que también estaba en sus mejillas.

Se deshizo de su capa, también del uniforme quedando sólo con su camisa negra que portaba debajo del uniforme. Sin querer Yuu no pudo evitar verlo, era más alto que él y también parecía más fuerte a comparación, sus ropas lo disimulaban, pero no se veía exagerado. La camisa negra hacia contraste con su piel, parecía más pálida de lo que recordaba, sin alguna imperfección y suave como cerámica. También su cabello se volvió más rebelde que antes, esas hebras rubias todo era exactamente como lo recordaba, pero cuando Mikaela se dio cuenta de su mirada lo miro a los ojos, ya no eran azules como los recordaba.

«El cielo de sus ojos fue manchado con sangre, su humanidad se extinguió, pero eso no cambiaba nada de lo que sentía. Al ver sus ojos seguía viendo a Mikaela, fuera del color que sea siempre encontraba una paz melancólica en sus pupilas. Me detuve observándolo, perdiéndome en sus ojos, tan apocalípticos se veían, llenos de tristeza, pero con un fuerte amor hacia mi ¿Yo lo veía de la misma manera? Sólo no podía despegar la mirada de él. Mika me sonrió y se acercó a mí, tan lento que me molestaba o tal vez yo era el ansioso a que se acercara»

Los nervios de Yuu aumentaron, sentía la mirada de Mikaela sólo para él, en un intento para calmar su inquietud comenzó a desabotonar su uniforme negro, pero tantos eran sus nervios que término haciendo un caos con los botones, era imposible para él llegar a desabrocharlos como normalmente lo hacía. Bufo con las mejillas sonrojadas y enfadado le dio la espalda a Mikaela al ver como quería reírse.

—Ven, yo te ayudo Yuu-chan —antes de escuchar una protesta del pelinegro este fue más rápido y se acercó a él.

—No creas que es cosa de todos los días —trato de defenderse —Es porque estoy débil por la sangre.

—Lo que Yuu-chan diga —contesto justo de liberar el último botón, con lentitud dejó que la prenda resbalara sobre los hombros del de ojos esmeralda, sintió un impulso y tuvo que alejarse. —Listo, vayamos a buscar algunas cosas.

El edificio en donde estaban refugiados era uno de los lugares seguros que se encontraba en la ciudad abandonada, Mikaela estos años había recolectado la ubicación de lugares olvidados por vampiros y humanos, la mayoría eran subterráneos, pero quería proteger el tiempo necesario a Yūichirō sea de quien sea. Caminaron por los pasillos y Yuu pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un centro comercial pequeño, en los pasillos encontraron un espacio escondido entre estantes y mercancía, lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Mikaela tomo la mano de Yūichirō, por más que él mismo eligiese el lugar no podía confiarse del todo, dobló una esquina y encontró lo que buscaba. Viejos edredones y almohadas que alguna vez estuvieron en venta. Tomaron los necesarios y también algunas latas de comida, la mayoría estaban caducadas, pero encontraron lo básico para que Yūichirō cenará, Mikaela se las arreglaría mañana para cuidarlo. Volvieron a su improvisado escondite extendiendo los edredones y depositando las almohadas. Yuu sonrió complacido al verlo, pero Mikaela solo podía bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

—Yuu-chan lo siento... Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte —expresó lleno de arrepentimiento —Con los humanos tenías una habitación, una cama y un lugar cálido para dormir.

—¿Ah? Mika, yo estaría en una misión ahora para salvar a Gu... —sintió una espinilla, un ardor y culpa al olvidarlos, el vampiro pudo verlo por lo que sus celos salieron a frote de nuevo. Sujeto su mano con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlos? Sé que no te puedo dar ni la mitad de lo que te han dado —un dolor, ese dolor que estaba en sus palabras — No puedo darte una cama, ropa limpia, ni siquiera algo decente para comer, pero... Yuu-chan de verdad quiero estar contigo.

—No son las cosas materiales Mika, me importan un bledo —sí, estaba enfadado —Lo que me importan son sus vidas. Nunca dejaran de ser mi familia.

—¿Y yo sí? —contesto con la amargura que sentía en esos momentos, no importaba todos los sobre esfuerzos Yuu-chan nunca sentirá lo mismo que él —Te había dicho que los salváremos.

—Eso dijiste antes y me trajiste aquí Mika —se sentó, con los brazos cruzados y sin querer verlo a los ojos, su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin

.

Mikaela no contestó, se sentó al lado de Yuu, pero este se recostó mirando hacia la dirección opuesta. Se quedaron en silencio sumergidos en sus propios sentimientos, los dos estaban enojados y lo sabían, Mikaela más herido que enfadado, se sentía pésimo y recorrió con su mirada el lugar. Las ruinas de un edificio no se podían comparar con el departamento que quizá le otorgaron a Yuu, unas mantas viejas no eran lo mismo que un colchón nuevo, sabía que no era lo mismo, pero era lo mejor que podía darle. Quería protegerlo de esa misión en donde posiblemente termine siendo un preso, sea de los vampiros o de los humanos sabía que no se atreverían a matarlo, pero si torturarlo.

—Entré en pánico ¿Si? —el rubio fue el primero en hablar —Por un momento quería ayudarlos, pero entre en pánico con esa misión, no quiero que te pase nada. Fui un egoísta, eso no te lo niego, pero tenía miedo a perderte. Porqué te quiero.

«Ese sentimiento que perforaba mi alma salió de mis labios. Como una pesa liberada pude decirlo sin miedo, ¿Lo quería? ¿De qué forma? No tenía las respuestas claras todavía, pero sentía que era algo más fuerte de lo que he sentido nunca. Podría matar a quien sea sólo por protegerlo, necesitaba cada vez más su presencia. Quería sentirlo con fuerza, no separarme nunca de Yuu-chan, sus ojos, su sonrisa, como se queja de todo, cada defecto que me hace quererlo. No podía callarme más, o mejor dicho ya no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.»

Yūichirō al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció como nunca lo hizo. Su corazón empezó a latir considerablemente, con fuerza revolviendo todo su interior. Se levantó rápido por la sorpresa de escucharlo, era la primera vez que Mika le decía algo así o mejor dicho nadie en su vida le había dedicado esas palabras. Las escuchaba una y otra vez como un eco, incapaz de sacarlas de su mente. Mordió sus labios enojado y con ese enorme sonrojo que se encontraba en sus mejillas, tomó de los hombros a Mikaela lanzándolo al montón de mantas, después se recostó sobre él ocultando su rostro entre sus ropas.

—Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera me puedes encontrar algo cómodo en que dormir —protesto con vergüenza, escondiendo en realidad lo que quería hacer con palabras fuertes — Ahora tendré que dormir en tu pecho ¡Sin quejarte!

—Yuu-chan eres tan malo —se rio, pero más de la vergüenza por tenerlo tan cerca —¿Tienes sueño? —él negó levemente —... ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

El pelinegro dejó de respirar, aquella petición fue demasiado para él. Apretó con fuerza la camisa negra de Mikaela, estaba enojado por estar avergonzado y sobre todo le enojaba no saber qué es lo que le pasaba.

—Haz lo que quieras —nunca admitiría un sí.

Mikaela pudo ver que entre esa respuesta escondía la afirmación, para él Yuu-chan es fácil de leer. Beso su nuca primero, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que la necesidad de sentirlo se hizo insoportable, tomó su mentón y lo beso, comenzó un camino desde su frente a sus mejillas, su corazón latía con fuerza, sintiendo más fuerte la obsesión por su piel. Estaba seguro de no querer compartirlo con nadie, ser sólo ellos dos todos los días. Poder regalarle besos hasta que sus labios se sequen, no pudo más con sus impulsos, se alejó un poco y visualizó los labios de Yūichirō, estaban entre abiertos y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se acercó más lento, con sus latidos agitados y la ansiedad de besarlo. Casi rozando sus labios, sintiendo el olor dulce, cayendo lentamente.

—Yuu-chan —susurro el rubio con delicadeza antes de unir sus labios, pero eso fue suficiente para que él abriera los ojos.

Yuu es conocido por su impulsividad, pero también por reaccionar de la manera más inesperada en bochornosos momentos. Esta vez no fue la excepción, sólo pudo sentir un delicado roce y se alejó rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos acompañado de su rostro enrojecido. Mikaela también se sorprendió por el repentino alejamiento y más aún porque Yuu se fue directamente a la otra esquina. Se acercó, pero el pelinegro desabrochó su bota lanzándosela, por suerte Mikaela reaccionó y pudo esquivarla.

—¿Estás loco? —se acercó de nuevo, pero él intento alejarse más en la esquina, fue inútil Mikaela estaba a centímetros de su rostro —Yuu-chan solo iba a...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No puedes —cerró su boca con sus dos palmas, en un inmaduro intento para impedirlo. El vampiro se sorprendía de los métodos ridículos que siempre acostumbraba hacer para salvarse.

—No iba hacer nada malo —tomo sus palmas para retirarlas de sus labios, pero este se negó moviendo con fuerza su cabeza, pero al final pudo retirarlas —Yuu-chan, estas sonrojado.

—No molestes, ¿Qué ibas hacer? —bajo la mirada ya que sentía como su cara ardía. Se aferró a la playera del vampiro, se sentía tan débil cerca de él, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Mikaela se perdió en su mente, intentando dar una respuesta que no lo perturbará, también estaba nervioso por ser el único que se sentía de esta forma. Pero se arriesgaría.

«Quería besarlo, ya no podía negarlo. Estaba perdido, sin saber que nombre ponerle a este sentimiento, pero no podía sólo ignorarlo. Deje de engañarme, necesitaba besar sus labios, aunque fuera una vez en la vida. Si llegan a arrebatármelo de las manos podré morir tranquilo con un beso suyo, si está bien o mal dejó de preocuparme. Quiero quitarme la venda de mis ojos, lo sabía desde el principio, cada que veía sus ojos sólo quería que me miraran a mí. Podría morir en manos de los humanos y si ese es mi destino al menos quiero compartir mis momentos sólo con él»

—Se le llama beso —dudo un poco, pero abrió sus labios para seguir con lo que diría —Las personas se demuestran su amor de esa manera.

—Eso lo sé... —estaba dudando y aun así apretó de nuevo la camisa de Mikaela —Pero sólo lo hacen las parejas.

—Yuu-chan ¿Me quieres? —se quedó callado, pero después lo confirmó con su nuca, cabizbajo y con miedo se refugió más en Mikaela —¿De qué forma?

—No lo sé —admitió —Pero está mal.

—¿Sólo porque los dos somos hombres? —dejo de sostenerlo y se alejó un poco, que Yuu dijera eso hizo que algo dentro de él se quebrara.

—No es por eso —rápidamente contestó.

—No soy idiota Yuu-chan. Pero si fuera Shinoa ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿Y tu amiga rubia? —enfadado le recriminó, pero Yuu volvió a negar.

Yūichirō negó varias veces, aunque Mikaela ya no dijera nada, se sentía presionado, pero sabía que tampoco era justo para los dos. Frustración era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Abrazo sus rodillas intentando sostenerse de algo, intentando ser fuerte como lo ha tratado de ser, pero no pudo, las lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas empapando sus rodillas. Sollozó un poco y eso alarmó a Mikaela quien fue hasta él y acarició sus cabellos.

—Está mal porque creí que éramos familia —sintió la mano de Mikaela, pero se refugió más en sus rodillas, tenía miedo —...Pero la familia no quiere besarse, no siente todo lo que siento contigo ¿Por qué lo siento Mika?

«Lloré con fuerza, el mismo día en que Mikaela me dio la mano en el orfanato sentí como algo extraño nacía en mí. Todos estos años pensando que te habías ido, alejándome de todos para no ser herido, detestando a los vampiros. Tanto odio fue castigado, la persona que me daba la fuerza para respirar se convirtió en uno y ese fue el punto clave para darme cuenta que te seguía queriendo y con más fuerza. Recuerdo como era contigo cuando éramos el ganado de los vampiros, sólo estaba a tu lado y me molestaba que jugarás con otros niños, siempre éramos llamados "Mika y Yuu" nunca separados. Ahora, esa fuerza se hizo más fuerte, no puedo imaginar un día sin ti. Quería intentarlo, pero el miedo me gana, ¿No éramos familia? Ahora la idea de ser hermanos me hiere»

—Yuu-chan, ya no tengas miedo —con una voz suave intento calmarlo, levantó su mirada y se culpó a si mismo por hacerlo llorar —No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Pero... —Mikaela lo callo con su pulgar acariciando sus labios, débilmente los dos estaban sonrojados.

—¿Se siente que está mal? —dijo acercándose, un leve roce que hizo estremecer al pelinegro.

—No… —cerro los ojos, siendo preso de lo que estaba sintiendo. Abrazo su cuello, pero no pudo atreverse a mirarlo, todavía sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

Mika rozo sus labios, solo unos segundos, llenos de temor por lo que estaban experimentando. No sabían si podían clasificarlo como un beso, pero volvieron a repetirlo varias veces. Mikaela volvió a recostar a Yuu en su pecho, sin embargo, no dejo de regalarle suaves roces en sus labios, no le correspondía, dejaba que juntara sus labios, pero no movían sus bocas en un beso normal, solo duraban unos segundos, pero el rubio tenía miedo de ir más allá y asustarlo, pero se sorprendió al sentir como Yuu también oprimía sus labios en los suyos, se sintió más cercano y con un enorme cosquilleo. Cerro los ojos por esos segundos correspondidos, esta vez no solo Mika era quien acercaba sus labios, también era Yuu, aunque esos besos fueran superficiales, como un beso inocente, sin prisas, solo sintiendo que estaban juntos y para los dos eran suficiente.

—Yo creí que los besos eran asquerosos —fue lo que dijo cuándo se detuvo, lo miro con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas sorprendido— Ya sabes, creí que te llenabas de saliva, pero solo juntas los labios y ya.

—Hay diferentes tipos de besos Yuu-chan —intento explicar, pero hasta él mismo sentía como comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones en el abandonado lugar. Yuu repentinamente comenzó a calmarse, el olor de Mikaela siempre lograba calmarlo desde que eran pequeños, es por eso que no podía dormir hasta que él llegara a salvo a casa. Mika acariciaba esos cabellos oscuros, tan delicadamente como hilos de seda, para el vampiro lo único que importaba en su vida era ese chico de sonrisa inocente y ojos brillantes. No existía nada más, solo podía tener luz si estaba a su lado. Tantos años con la soledad en su vida, un helado corazón al igual que un viejo reloj volvió a moverse después de tantos años.

—¿Me enseñas a besar? —repentinamente fue lo que Yuu haciendo temblar a Mikaela.

—¿Estás seguro? Yuu-chan si dices que si no podré contenerme porque tú eres mío.

—Si… quiero que me beses —sonaba tan decidido, cerró los ojos y espero a que se acercara, pero no pasó nada —… ¿No quieres? —dijo al momento de abrirlos, estaba ofendido y le jalo un mechón rubio.

Mikaela al sentir esos orbes verdes se acercó, era lo único que necesitaba para poder besarlo. Verlo justamente a los ojos, tan grandes y esa es la razón por la que ya no había espacio para ninguna persona más en su vida. La mirada que tanto amaba, brillaba con determinación así también como inocencia, esos ojos que le juraron destruir a los vampiros, los mismos ojos que recordó hasta el último minuto de su humanidad. No se cansaría jamás de ellos, solo necesitaba que él lo mirara como siempre lo hizo. Tantos ojos atemorizados, miradas llenas de odio que le dedicaban las personas, pero Yuu es el único que sigue viéndolo de la misma manera. En cambio, para el humano fue un abismo los ojos rojos del rubio, no importaba que su color cambio, seguían siendo los mismos. Seguía siendo su Mika, pasara lo que pasara ellos estaban juntos en esto y eso no cambiara, aunque la misma furia de Dios este en contra de ellos. Se acercaron lentamente, respirando cada uno su perfume, Mikaela afirmando el agarre de la cintura de Yuu mientras el apretaba con fuerza su pobre camisa. Unos centímetros más, tan cercano que dolía, tan lejos que añoraban probar su sabor. Lentamente cerraron los ojos dejándose caer, un suave beso.

Yuu abrió sus labios y Mikaela profundizo el beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, no fue solo un roce, sincronizaron sus labios en una danza, lenta y sin apuro, se separaban milímetros para volver a sentir como encajaban a la perfección, con ese beso sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero no podían parar, Mikaela con el brazo derecho tomo la nuca de Yuu atrayéndola más a él, con fuerza queriendo más de él, quitándole cualquier huella de pureza en sus labios, besándolos por completo.

—¿Esto es un beso? —fue Yuu quien pregunto al alejarse, todavía sentía el cosquilleo en su boca así que acaricio levemente sus hebras.

—Si Yuu-chan eso fue un beso —rio, al ver las expresiones de su compañero, tan puras —¿Lo quieres confirmar? —un golpe, si, solo eso recibió de parte de Yuu, además también de ver como se recostó dándole la espalda, era tan cambiante —Yuu-chan ¿No cenaras?

—¡No quiero! Solo te gusta joderme —tomo una almohada y la puso en su rostro, pero Mikaela se la retiro —Te doy mi primer beso y te burlas de mí.

—¿F-fue tu primer beso? —más que sorpresa, sentía una inmensa felicidad.

—Si… ¿El tuyo no? —Mikaela lo pudo sentir, como esa pregunta estaba cargada de celos y por primera vez tuvo miedo, el carácter de Yuu de por si era cambiante y testarudo, al decirle que no bien podría prohibirle un beso de nuevo.

—Bueno… un B-beso enserio si…Tu eres el primero —nervioso contesto al recordar como Krul beso sus labios al transformarlo.

Pero Yuu no era un completo idiota, apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, pero no fue suficiente, los celos empezaron a arder y tomo los hombros de Mikaela con fuerza, dejándolo caer en las mantas, forcejeo con él, pero al final termino sentándose encima suyo para evitar que escapara.

—¡¿Quién fue la hija de puta que te beso?! —grito con una rabieta, apretando sus labios intentando darle miedo, pero en cambio se veía adorable por el escándalo que le estaba haciendo —¡¿Por qué te dejaste?! ¡Me engañaste!

—¿Engañarte? —expreso con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad, también sonrojado por la posición en la que estaban. Tener sentado a Yuu encima suyo no ayudaba en su no tan sana mentalidad —Yuu-chan, solo fue una noble… Cuando me convirtieron en vampiro me obligo a beber su sangre desde sus labios.

—¡Malditos vampiros! A esa zorra le eliminare yo ¿Escuchaste? Traidor —tomo sus mejillas todavía con enfado, paso saliva con un rubor cubriendo su rostro, pero no pararía —S-solo yo puedo besarte —con voz más tímida le dijo —¿Qué sentirías si alguien me besa?

Las pupilas de Mikaela se volvieron más filosas, esa mirada carmesí parecía las llamas de un infierno. Con fuerza intercambio los papeles dejando a Yuu arrinconado debajo suyo, tomando sus dos muñecas y llevándolas hacia arriba, podía enloquecer de tan solo pensar en alguien besando los labios de su Yuu-chan.

—Moriría. Yuu-chan tú eres mío —su voz, tan calmada al igual de profunda, esa posesión que le ocasionaba al mismo Yuu un escalofrió gratificante —Nadie más podrá besarte.

—Entonces hazlo… —en tono bajo le pidió —Sigo enfadado al saber que una puta vampira probara tus labios… Mika, bésame hasta que diga que pares.

—Voy a besarte —en eso estuvo de acuerdo —Pero no puedo prometerte que podré parar.

Mikaela se acercó, tan rápido que Yūichirō no pudo negarse, aunque él no tenía tampoco intenciones de parar, ahora quería besarlo con más fuerza. En el fondo Yuu es igual de posesivo que Mikaela y borraría de su mente esa imagen ficticia de Mika siendo besado por una noble, pudieron pasar ya cuatro años, pero la inmadurez de Yuu ganaba. Lo besaría hasta que sus labios no dieran más.

«Sentí sus labios invadiendo los míos, esta vez fue diferente, cada movimiento en sus labios era posesivo, marcando territorio y mordiendo finamente los míos, fuera de control, queriendo que fuera sólo suyo apenas y pude responderle, mi corazón me traicionó y me dejó con fuertes latidos en mi pecho. Esos besos no cesaron, en ratos me dejaba respirar, pero volvía a besarme hambriento, no podía mentir ya, lo quería, lo quería tanto que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Los besos disminuyeron, cada vez más, comenzaron a volver a ser dulces, tan dulces que sólo me dejaba llevar por su suavidad, finalizó con un corto beso en mis labios y soltó mis muñecas, las beso y yo no supe reaccionar más que darle un golpe en su nuca. Debo de practicar mejor en como demostrar mi cariño»

—Yuu-chan ¿Por qué me pegas? —se alarmó —¿Beso mal?

—No —enmarcó una ceja enfadado, en realidad lo hacía muy bien — Lo haces bien, ¡¿Con cuantas me engañaste Mikaela?!

Mika suspiro, pero divertido por ver como él solo se hacía un lío en la mente. Pero de alguna u otra forma el que Yuu lo calificara como engaño significa que sentía que tenían algo especial y eso quiere creer, tener algo sin nombre pero que nunca acabará.

—Con nadie princesa celosa —se agacho abrazándolo —Solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Deja de llamarme así —protestó, pero sin aviso volvió a darle un leve beso en sus labios —Me voy a dormir, recuéstate para que me recargue.

—Yuu-chan sigues siendo una mala persona —fue lo que dijo, pero lo obedeció, después de todo ser abrazado por Yuu toda una noche no era un castigo.

«Aunque fuese un vampiro cerré los ojos sintiendo la paz que me otorgaba la calidez de Yuu-chan, no necesitó dormir, pero de cualquier forma lo consentí en su capricho, me quede recostado y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Estaba agotado por tanto esfuerzo al parecer. Sus ojos que tanto amo estaban cerrados y el largo fleco que tenía ocultaba parte de sus párpados por estar despeinado. Lo seguí abrazando hasta que sentí una presencia, Yuu-chan siempre tuvo un sueño profundo así que como pude me escabullí para estar alerta, me levante y tome mi espada. Ni siquiera me aleje un metro de Yuu-chan, es lo único que me importaba proteger. Una vez más pude sentir de quien se trataba, torcí los labios enfadado, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y su presencia me revolvía las entrañas al igual que mis planes.

Ferid Bathory no tardó en llegar, con ese porte característico, sujetando con sus dos manos su cintura. Se acercó un poco más a Yuu-chan y yo le mostré el filo de mi arma, amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Shhh, no queremos despertarlo —con un gesto de silencio se burló.

—Un paso más y te arrancare la vida Ferid —con voz atemorizante le dijo.

—Mi-Mika-kun tranquilo, no le haré nada a tu amada princesa —sus manos volvieron a dirigirse a su cintura, pero se sorprendió ahora al observar los ojos de Mika —Oh, ¿Te atreviste a beber su sangre? Es una pena, después de todo te controlaste todos estos años por él.

—¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? —no tambaleó ni siquiera un segundo, pero si estaba pensando en cómo escapar.

—Cada que te escapabas te seguía —abrió sus labios, en una sarcástica sonrisa y fingió un dolor en su pecho con su puño —Mika-kun ¿Pensabas abandonarnos?

—No dejaré que nos lastimes de nuevo —agudizo la mirada, con ese odio que le guardaba, muy en el fondo estaba aterrado que volviera a pasar lo mismo. Su espalda se volvió en un color rojo sangre, listo para cualquier ataque, pero Ferid estaba desarmado.

—Mika-kun, no te haré daño, pero Krul no estará contenta. Mucho menos con el humor que se carga ahora, después de perder un rehén —hablo y obtuvo lo que estaba buscando, la atención de Mikaela.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto esta vez interesado, bajo la espada lentamente, requería esa información para protegerlo.

—Los amigos de Yuu-chan lo están buscando, el tal Guren fue rescatado y movió todo el ejército para dar con su apreciado "hijo" —Mikaela esta vez sí guardó su espada —En poco tiempo vendrán aquí y en todos los escondites que encontraste.

—¿Cómo pudieron burlar a Krul? —no, no se mostró sorprendido por más que lo estaba, más bien tenia ansiedad por la noticia que le dio.

—Una buena formación y el coraje de reencontrar a su familia —dijo en un tono obvio, molestando a Mikaela al instante.

—Yuu-chan es mío —entre dientes lo pronuncio, con ese enorme coraje que le guardo a los humanos, los detestaba.

—¿Lo es? Tardaste ¿Cuatro años? En volverlo a ver, lo abandonaste ese tiempo mientras seguías con vida —suspiro lleno de dramatismo, burlándose de la ira del rubio —En cambio ellos en tan solo unos días podrán encontrarlos y te lo arrebatarán.

«Por primera vez las palabras de Ferid me afectaron. Dolía saber la verdad, lo abandone estos años, le deje la carga de mi muerte, pero estos años fueron llenos de temores. Entrenando duro para ser fuerte, llevar toda esa carga para volverlo a ver, necesitaba sentirme seguro de mi fuerza, requería la fuerza si quería protegerlo, pero eso no cambia los días en que sufrí su ausencia ¿Cómo se habrá sentido Yuu-chan? El pensar que estaba muerto, lo deje solo y tenía razón, es mi culpa que sucedieran las cosas de esta manera. Lo deje solo, ¡Lo deje solo, maldita sea! Tarde años para llegar a él y en cambio sus supuestos amigos vendrán por el en tan solo unos días ¿Por qué no llegue antes de que tuvieras lazos? Odio ser tan débil. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no se los dejare, Yuu-chan es mío. Ahora, con esta evolución de mis sentimientos nunca volveré a alejarme de él, podrán amenazarme con mi vida, pero no cesare, es lo único que me importa.»

—Acéptalo, si estás en contra de Krul date por muerto —se acercó y le susurró al oído con burla —Pero si te unes a los humanos ellos te alejaran de Yuu-chan, después te matarán.

—¿Tu plan es que vuelva con ustedes? —jugo a su sarcasmo, no se dejaría intimidar solo por ser un noble —¿Qué ganaría?

—Te aseguro que Krul aceptara a Yuu con nosotros —una sonrisa fina salió de sus labios, estaba entrando en la mente de Mikaela, al haber nacido como humano siempre tendrá ese grado de manipulación —¿Lo volverás a dejar solo? —tomo su quijada y obligo a ver como Yuu dormía, pero lo extraño era que parecía estremecerse incómodo.

Mikaela abrió los ojos sorprendido y con terror. Entre las mantas estaba Yuu suspirando agitadamente, al parecer estaba sudando y susurraba leves gemidos, entre sueños se veía que sufría. Comenzó a sollozar, Mikaela casi corre a su lado, pero Ferid lo detuvo, quería que viera el espectáculo por completo. El llanto de Yuu era una tortura para el rubio, no podía entender que le sucedía porque lo que decía entre sueños carecía de sentido. Un grito salió de su boca, lleno de dolor y soledad, un grito que pasmo los sentidos de Mikaela.

—Mika… No me dejes solo —gimió sollozando —No te vayas.

Ferid en ese momento soltó sus brazos, dejando que se acercara y este no dudo en correr a donde estaba. Tomo su nuca entre sus manos y el pelinegro al parecer sintió la presencia del vampiro, no se despertó, pero sin embargo sus quejidos se detuvieron, volvió a respirar tranquilo y paro de llorar, aun dormido buscaba aferrarse más a Mikaela, buscaba su compañía y no volver a sentirse solo. Mika encontró la respuesta, no le importaba si Yuu se molestara con él porque en el fondo sabía que también deseaba estar solo con él. Mordió sus labios por ser egoísta pero no podría soportar el saber que Yuu sufriera de esta manera, simplemente los dos no lo merecen, Quería siempre sostenerlo en sus brazos.

—Iremos contigo —lo decidió, aun sosteniendo a Yuu quien este ya estaba recostado en su pecho y Ferid miraba la escena como un tesoro, entre burlón y entretenido —Pero con la condición que oculten lo que me acabas de decir. No quiero que Yuu-chan se entere que sus amigos lo están buscando.

—Mika-kun quiere a Yuu solo para el ¿Me equivoco? —al ver esa mueca enfurecida agrando su sonrisa —¡Oh! No me equivoco, no sabía que eras tan posesivo con tu amante —Mikaela desvió la mirada desinteresado, pero Ferid no se rindió —Lo vi todo, pero no te alteres. Me gusta verlos juntos, es interesante.

Se retiró dejándolos solos, pero no sin antes advertirle a Mikaela que Lacus y René estaban protegiendo las salidas para evitar otro escape. No estaba de acuerdo, pero hasta ahora era la única manera en que puedan estar juntos, Acaricio los cabellos oscuros de Yuu y de entre los bolsillos de su pantalón saco un pequeño frasco con una sustancia transparente. La apretó mirándola a detalle, era un somnífero ligero, lo guardaba en caso de que se pusiera necio e intentara escapar, pero al moverlo se despertaría, tendría que dormirlo para llevarlo de nuevo al lugar del que escapo. Quería odiarse, golpearse y asesinarse, pero no podía estar sin el de nuevo. Lo necesitaba, después le explicaría, ahora era imposible estar separados. Aprovecho que sus labios estaban entre abiertos y primero le deposito un suave beso, desafortunadamente con ello los ojos verdes de Yuu se abrieron.

—Mika… ¿Por qué lloras? —aun adormecido pregunto, Mikaela tenía sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, lo quería tanto que no podía obligarlo a estar con él.

—Yuu-chan ¿Quieres irte de mi lado? —pregunto, sabía que de alguna forma se estaba aprovechando al preguntárselo cuando aún no despertaba del todo bien, pero de alguna forma quería su aprobación —¿Quieres seguir conmigo?

—Te seguiré a donde tú quieras, pero no me dejes —soñoliento fue lo que dijo, el sueño hacia que razonara menos y dijera lo que su corazón deseaba, olvidando todo, solo pensando en ellos dos. Beso de nuevo sus labios mientras tocaba sus mejillas, Mikaela se odiaba menos al tener una especie de permiso —Solo no te vayas. Te quiero Mika, te quiero.

No pudo más. Volvió a besar esos labios dulces en un lento beso, esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar, corrompiendo cada célula de él. Beso sus labios con hambre, lento y delicado. Se separó y al final abrió el frasco con el somnífero, la boca de Yuu estaba abierta por terminar el beso, aprovecho el momento e hizo que tomara el líquido transparente. No quería arriesgarse a que Yuu despertara y se fuera. Espero los dos minutos que tardaba en hacer efecto, escuchando como su respiración se calmaba y sus parpados se cerraban,

—Yo también te quiero Yuu-chan —fue lo último que escucho Yuu al caer en ese profundo sueño.

* * *

 **¡Termine! & ahora agradeceré personalmente a cada una porque se lo merecen:**

 **T(Nombre muy corto): Muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar, yo también amo el Mikayuu gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Cristalize: Te I love you también por leer mi historia, aunque no te conozca. Gracias de verdad, que bonitas palabras me dedicas Asfdjkfs, ojalá este capítulo te gustara igual o más que el primero.**

 **Neko Gina: ¿Eres francesa? ¿Cómo lees la historia entonces? Wooh, asfjksjk, que lindura sisi, adoro a Mika posesivo. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Ai-chan: Ya lo continúe asjkadsk, Bueno no hubo mordidas, pero si besos jojojo, gracias por leer. Adoro escribir un Yuu confundido.**

 **CriticalMaster: Yo lo escribía en la escuela (¿) Jajaja, así que te entiendo. ¡Muchas gracias! Sigue leyendo la historia por favor, pero no, no murieron e igual se vieron ya los problemas dasjkkmad. Besos.**

 **Sakamaki Yukina: Ya la continue, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **I FAB WE FAB: Mori con lo de 50 sombras Aadska, tan rápido pensando en el sexo. ¡Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo!**

 **A las que leyeron, pero no dejaron review también les doy las gracias, lo digo enserio. Muchos besos.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Ocultándonos juntos

**¡Actualización!**

 **Yo misma estoy sorprendida, tardo demasiado en escribir y actualizar, en cambio en este no me tardo. En realidad, tengo otros que ya necesitan la actualización, pero al momento de querer escribir… No pasa nada. A diferencia de este, basta con escuchar el soundtrack de Owari No Seraph para que escriba sin parar. ¡Espero cumplir con sus expectativas! Besos & disfruten el capítulo.**Oh, les quería preguntar algo... Un tanto riesgoso (¿?)

 **Una amiga hermosa me puso una duda por un dialogo de "relleno" que use en este capítulo y eso llevo a la pregunta:**

 **, ¿Lo hago mpreg?**

 **De verdad quiero su opinión. Saludos.**

 **Nota especial: Yenessis Bebé Animate Cuando me dijiste que estabas mal me apuré en terminarlo para ti y también agregarle más al ver que te emocionaste mucho por el mpreg. ¡No me gusta saber que estas triste!**

* * *

«Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas. Intente abrir mis ojos, pero todo era confuso, me sentía desubicado, sin saber en qué lugar me encontraba y que es lo que estaba haciendo. Me levante de golpe al estar un poco más consciente, busque a Mika con la mirada, pero no lo encontré, la desesperación creció con fuerza en mi interior, sentí un colchón y no las mantas del duro suelo en el que me encontraba, comencé a sudar frio y mire a mi alrededor. Una habitación elegante, sombría y con detalles góticos, no reconocía el lugar en que estaba. Me puse de pie, todavía confuso y con un dolor de cabeza, pero algo en el cuello me estaba fastidiando. Una sensación de asfixia, realmente me irritaba porque me resultaba familiar. Dirigí mis manos a mi cuello buscando el causante de esa sensación y al saber de qué trataba mis brazos cayeron sin vida.

Se trataba de un maldito collar.

Comencé a temblar del coraje, recordando todo lo que sufrí cuando nos secuestraron los vampiros, ¿Dónde está Mikaela? Tenía miedo, no quería volver a ser un prisionero, me negaba a ser un ganado, lo jale con fuerza, intente arrancármelo, pero no podía, tenía el mismo maldito uniforme que me forzaban a usar, pero esta vez era un pantalón completo y no hasta debajo de las rodillas. Lloré de impotencia, temblé al sentir que estaba como en un principio. Escape de ese infierno bastante tiempo, ganándome un castigo por huir, tuve que soportar arduos entrenamientos y la soledad de perder a mi familia ¿Todo para nada? Vi que había un espejo en un extremo de la habitación y me acerqué a él. Mi reflejo me ocasiono extremas ganas de vomitar, pero no volví a derramar una lagrima, era como verme encerrado en el pasado, comencé a pensar lo peor, Quizá nos encontraron a los dos y exterminaron a Mika llevándome a mí con ellos, no podía pensar en otra justificación para esta pesadilla. ¿Todo lo que hice ha sido en vano? Siento que no puedo escapar, pero me niego. Yo decido que hacer con mi vida, no seré manipulado de nuevo por los vampiros. Mika, me mentiste, estoy solo de nuevo.»

Yūichirō tuvo que enfrentar de nuevo un fuerte dolor por sí solo, se negó a portar esas ropas otra vez y abrió las enormes puertas del elegante armario en aquella habitación. Tomó una camisa negra y los pantalones blancos que portaban los vampiros, pensó que al usarlos sentiría un enorme asco, pero no fue así, reconoció el perfume de sus prendas y esta vez no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de gotas causadas por sus lágrimas, el perfume de Mikaela le dio la fuerza que estaba buscando, lo encontraría, porque confía en que si está aquí fue porque Mikaela no pudo protegerlo de todos. Esa es la razón o al menos eso pensaba.

—Mika… ¿Qué te hicieron? —le susurro al aire aferrándose a su camisa, lo que le llamo la atención fue que no confiscaron su arma demoniaca, pero quien sabe, la mente de los vampiros era tan retorcida que tal vez encontraban más divertido que intentara defenderse.

Corrió sin detenerse, no podía soportar un segundo más en esa cárcel, entre tantos pasillos recordando cada vez a su familia. Se encontraba recorriendo las habitaciones en donde suponía estaban los nobles, también podía aprovechar que lo trajeron hasta acá para ir a salvar a Guren, tenía que demostrarles a los vampiros lo que eran capaces de hacer los humanos. Recorrió pasillos enteros, buscando alguna señal ya sea para atacar o escapar y entre ellos solo en una enorme habitación escuchaba murmullos. Le recordó tanto a la misma de hace años, blanca y espaciosa, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los cabellos rubios platinos que conocía tan bien. Obligado a dar una reverencia, solo pudo apreciar una melena rosa sentada en una silla digna de una reina.

—Mika, creí haberte dicho que tu misión secreta era recuperar a Yuu y al parecer intentaste abandonarnos —tomo su mentón, mientras Mikaela le dirigía una mirada fría, pero con respeto —¿Cómo debería castigarte?

—Dijiste que lo salvara tanto de los humanos como los vampiros —recito esas palabras que anteriormente le dijo —Eso hice, pero Ferid nos encontró. Me forzó a vestirlo como un prisionero, tuve que acceder para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Aun no confías en mí? —el rubio se quedó en silencio, pero ella suspiro, a decir verdad, estaba acostumbrada. Obligo a Mika a inclinarse más y sostuvo su muñeca —Si te alejas romperé tu hueso carpiano permanentemente.

El vampiro apretó sus dientes, sentía a Krul tan cerca, cortos centímetros de diferencia, no podía alejarse por el fuerte agarre al que estaba sometido. Apretó su muñeca causando que Mikaela se inclinara más, dejándole en claro a Yuu que ella lo ha estado extorsionando. No pudo más ante semejante imagen y salió de ese escondite, listo para atacar, como siempre dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, no solo era por la dignidad de Mikaela, sino también por un enorme coraje al ver la cercanía que tenía sobre los labios que hace poco lo habían besado. Semejante acto lo sacaba de quicio, saco su espada sin limitarse, directamente a ella sorprendiendo al mismo Mikaela. Ni siquiera con su grito se detuvo, pero Krul al tener unos excelentes reflejos lo esquivo, aunque ni siquiera parecía un poco sorprendida por encontrarlo. Se alejó de Mika y pudo contemplar a los dos, se notaba en su mirada como se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

—Me preguntaba cuando ibas a salir de tu escondite Yuu —contesto la peli rosa, subiendo de nuevo a su trono sin estar un poco preocupada —Debí imaginar desde el principio que solo bastaba con acercarme a Mika.

—Yuu-chan ¿Cómo despertaste? —preguntó alterado, el somnífero debió dormirlo unas horas más, pero Yuu sólo volteo a verlo con una mirada cabizbaja, dejando a la luz los rasguños en su cuello por el acto de querer deshacerse del collar —Yuu-chan…Escúchame.

«Pude ver sus ojos quebrados. Ese verde brillante que tanto quería proteger estaba sufriendo el mayor dolor que nunca pude ver. No se enfadó como siempre lo hacía, pero tampoco lloró al ser lastimado. Eso fue lo que rompió todo de mí, su mirada solo podría describirse como decepcionada. De pequeños lo que más odiaba Yuu era tener que usar un collar a la fuerza y esta vez fui yo quien lo obligó a llevarlo, no podía dejar de ver aquellos rasguños llenos de frustración, verlo tan quebrado, también pude observar que no soporto portar el uniforme y usó ropa mía. Sé cuánto odiaba esa ropa y yo lo vestí de esa manera, fue por su bien, pero él no lo sabía, sentí que lo traicioné. Quería que me atravesara de nuevo con su espada a seguir viendo esa mirada quebrada. No podría soportar su odio.

Di un paso hacia él, pero Yuu retrocedió, sentía que dolía. Negó con su cabeza para evitar que me acercara, tenía miedo a lo peor. Me aterraba perderlo.»

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó con dolor, todavía apuntando su espada hacia Krul quien veía la escena interesante, pero a la vez despreocupada, con su mentón apoyado en su mano.

—Yuu, no seas tan duro con Mika, lo hizo por ti —habló la vampira defendiendo a quien auto domino su hijo, pero solo se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del pelinegro quien la apunto con un fuerte coraje —Se necesita mucho valor para apuntarme con un arma. Me agradas.

—Yuu-chan, déjame explicarte —con nervios pronuncio, tenía miedo al rechazo, pero se arriesgó, al acercarse Yuu volvió a retroceder rompiendo el corazón de Mikaela.

—Volviste a mentirme —susurro y al reaccionar abrió sus ojos —¿Qué les hicieron a mis amigos? ¿Dónde está Guren? —grito, mostrando el filo de su arma y en ella poco a poco comenzó a surgir el aura demoniaca de Asuramaru.

—Escaparon, solo se eso —mintió Krul, claramente sabía que lo buscaban, pero sabía que Mika quería evitarle esa información a Yuu. No podía evitarlo, le sorprendía el poder del chico y le agradaba su valentía —¿Por qué no nos deshacemos de esa arma? —eso dijo y después de eso solo basto mover con fuerza su brazo para que una poderosa fuerza se llevara su arma demoniaca lejos de él, Mikaela no pudo evitar ir al frente de Yuu al verlo desprotegido.

—Krul, no le hagas daño —le pidió y ella pareció gustarle ver esa faceta de Mika, no era un secreto que Yuu es su debilidad —Yuu-chan, no tuve opción, créeme. Para evitar que sospecharan los demás vampiros tuve que vestirte de esa manera. No tuve otra escapatoria.

—No entiendo nada Mika —con disgusto fue lo que dijo —Me volviste a traer aquí, ¿Nuestro sueño no era escapar? Si es así, ¡Entonces vayamos con los humanos! Los vampiros son terribles.

—Te equivocas —Krul lo interrumpió, captando la atención de los dos —Los humanos son más terribles que los vampiros —su voz seria dio entender que no era un truco, Yuu comenzó a cuestionarse quien era.

—¿Tú quién eres —al menos esta vez no se alejó de Mikaela, permanecieron juntos y Krul noto el lazo que tenían ellos dos.

—Mi nombre es Krul Tepes, tercera fundadora de los vampiros y reina de ellos en Japón, pero puedes conocerme mejor como la causante que Mika sea un vampiro —si no fuera por los brazos de Mika él se habría lanzado a atacarla, respiro con dificultad a causa de la ira, pero no lo soltó.

—¡Suéltame! —le grito, pero Mikaela no obedeció, ella era la causante de todo, no solo de arrebatarle la humanidad a su familia, también es la líder que deben destruir —¡Quítame las manos de encima! Ella fue quien…

La mente de Yuu hizo un clic y recordó las palabras de Mikaela. Sus impulsos y descontrolarle carácter hicieron que volviera a perder la razón. Olvido los motivos por los que estaba ahí, el dramatismo, su enfado con Mika y también que hablaba con la misma reina de los vampiros que residen en Japón, solo tenía algo en mente. La observo de pies a cabeza, un rostro encantador y belleza inigualable, ese cabello fino y bien cuidado, tan perfecto a diferencia del suyo que nunca estaba en su lugar. La misma Krul movió sus cejas en un gesto dudoso, Yūichirō es el único humano que reacciona de una manera diferente con ella.

—Mika, bastardo —lo tomo de sus hombros, lo forcejeo varias veces mareando al rubio por su cambio repentino —¡Con ella me engañaste! Quejándote de mis amigas ¿Con que derecho? ¡Ella te beso!

—Oye, has sido secuestrado por Mika y estas con los vampiros cuando eres un humano ¿Y a ti te preocupa algo tan pequeño? Además creí que ustedes solo son familia —estaba sorprendida, pero no lo demostró, cada vez encontraba más razones para que el pelinegro le agradara, no era igual a todos los humanos y se sorprendió el doble al ver que cuando se levantó Yuu extendió los brazos enfrente de Mika "protegiéndolo" infantilmente.

—¡No te le acerques! —Mika lo miro avergonzado, solo a Yuu se le ocurre comportarse de esa manera en una situación así. Krul Tepes sonrió lentamente.

— Yūichirō Hyakuya, me agradas. Sera interesante que estés aquí. Mikaela es callado, pero tú eres refrescante —Mika se sobresaltó y ella lo noto, suspiro —Estoy hablando de su personalidad, su sangre será solo tuya.

—Mika… Escapa conmigo —se invirtieron los papeles, fue Yuu quien tomo sus manos desesperado, le causaba un horrible malestar estar en esa ciudad.

—Yuu-chan no podemos —se negó y solo pudo ganarse un puñetazo en su mejilla por parte de él, pero estaba bien, soportaría cualquier cosa —¡Tienes que escuchar a Krul! Deja de ser un necio.

—Creí que solo íbamos a ser tu y yo —hablo con coraje, pero ya no grito, se estaba cansando emocionalmente —Estas tomando decisiones por ti solo. No me preguntas que es lo que pienso.

El rubio bajo la mirada al no saber qué contestar, era cierto que estaba obligándolo a estar a su lado, o al menos eso estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué tan difícil es vivir al lado de Yuu-chan? La vida no puede ser tan injusta como para privarle la compañía de la única persona que quiere en esta vida, ya no quería estar solo. Se estaba sintiendo débil, años soportando toda una carga, solo lo necesitaba a su lado, no pedía demasiado. En el fondo Yuu no podía enfadarse con él, anhelaba tanto estar juntos pero su orgullo le decía que Mikaela no tomaba en cuenta sus pensamientos.

—Yuu, no estoy en contra de ustedes yo. Mika está consciente de ello, pero al parecer tu no entiendes la situación así que te la explicare —volvieron al tema importante, Yuu no soltó a Mikaela, desconfiaba en cada pared de la ciudad de los vampiros, no podía estar calmado.

—No tengo porque escuchar una chupa sangre —estaba decidido, odiaba tanto los vampiros que no podía creer que estaba enfrente de uno sin hacer nada.

—Si te importa Mika entonces lo harás —callo, fue lo único que necesitaba decir para que Yuu accediera a escucharla. —Si lo obligas a ir con los humanos no lo asesinaran, pero lo usaran como experimento al ser un vampiro que anteriormente fue un humano, lo privaran de sangre. La peor tortura hacia un vampiro.

Yūichirō se quedó sin habla y miro a Mikaela en silencio, él mismo vio cuanto sufrió Mika por la falta de sangre, era tan devastador tan solo pensar en que sufriera por eso de nuevo, sabia en el fondo que los humanos lo tratarían como basura. Su mente le jugo chueco y se imaginó a Mikaela siendo sometido por dolorosos experimentos, de tan solo imaginar su voz gritando en agonía tuvo que cerrar los dos puños por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. A la derecha podía ver a sus amigos, pero en la izquierda se encontraba Mikaela, tan solo como lo ha estado hasta ahora, esa mirada triste que siempre portaba, no lo soporto más. No abandonaría a sus amigos, su nueva familia también lo necesita, pero ahora Mikaela debe ser rescatado.

—…Si me quedo ¿Mika estará a salvo? —él mismo no creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero por su bienestar haría un pacto con cualquier demonio. Krul lo sabe, por eso no pudo evitar esbozar otra sonrisa.

—No solo eso, podrán estar juntos, los demás vampiros no tienen que darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuu —explico —Gracias a los experimentos que te sometieron es difícil notar tu presencia ¿Estas consciente que no eres completamente humano?

Mikaela no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro sorprendido, ese dato lo desconocía ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a Yuu-chan? Yuu no dijo nada más, se quedó pensativo sin saber que decir, tomando la decisión de seguir a su lado, por muy enojado que estaba lo seguía queriendo. No tuvo que decir ninguna palabra para que Krul entendiera que acepto el trato, pero ella sabía cuánto la odiaba por el simple hecho de ser una vampira. Pero estaba satisfecha al tener el serafín del fin en sus manos, esos avariciosos humanos no tendrían ese poder divino, su poder podría ocasionar el apocalipsis, pero es claro que la mediocridad humana no conocía los limites. Solo los observo alejarse, Yuu llevándose su arma y Mikaela tras él, entendiendo que ahora tendría dos favoritos que atender, volvió a tomar asiento con una grandiosa satisfacción, Yuu llegaría a ser un majestuoso vampiro, solo le falta motivación y quitarla la venda de sus ojos.

Los dos jóvenes recorrían los pasillos, pero no de una buena manera, a pesar de los llamados por parte del rubio Yuu no le prestaba atención, se podría decir que entre más lo llamaba se alejaba rápidamente, solo quería volver a la habitación en que despertó y encerrarse un buen rato. Doblo la esquina que recordaba y la puerta de la recamara ya estaba enfrente suyo, la abrió y Mikaela intento ir tras él, pero Yuu le cerró la puerta justo en la cara.

—Yuu-chan tenemos que hablar —dijo abriendo la puerta, no le importo aquella humillación, más le importo verlo en la esquina de la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

—Oh, escuche una voz, pero no se de quien sea —expreso enfadado, de nuevo una mueca de incredulidad se vio reflejada en el rostro de Mikaela —Que yo sepa estoy solo en la habitación.

Se cruzó de brazos esta vez y Mikaela sonrió levemente al ver sus corajes. Se sentó en la esquina de su cama, recordando todas las noches solitarias que tuvo que enfrentar desde los doce años, parecía un sueño que a su lado estaba Yuu, aunque su amigo se encontrara enojado con él no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de alguna manera. Harto de la situación Mikaela abrazo a Yuu-chan en contra de su voluntad, sonrojado intento alejar al rubio de sus brazos, pero no lo consiguió, después se rindió, pero seguía sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Vas a estar enojado por siempre? —tomo su mentón obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada.

—Escúchame —pidió mientras miraba hacia abajo—Esto es por un tiempo, no soporto estar con los vampiros, nos iremos de aquí y volverás a ser humano. Tendrás que ir con mi familia te guste o no —apretó con fuerza su camisa, Mikaela comenzó a creer que era el comienzo de un hábito —¡Has decidido mucho por ti solo! Ahora yo decido eso, un día tu y yo nos iremos juntos.

—Yuu-chan —lo dijo en un tono lento acercándose peligrosamente —Yo también quiero irme contigo, solo espera un poco —Yuu cayó al colchón por intentar alejarse de Mikaela, de nuevo quedando acorralado por él, solo beso levemente sus labios, Yuu aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas muestras de afecto, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Mika se había alejado y él seguía con sus labios entre abiertos pidiendo un beso, al sentir que el beso llego a su fin abrió los ojos apenado contemplando a Mikaela divertido por la reacción tan pura de Yuu.

—¡No te burles, Mika idiota! — al decir eso, solo pudo escuchar otra risa sutil de Mikaela, Yuu abrió sus ojos, había olvidado como era su risa.

—Tengo sed —expreso con una mano en su frente, sentía como la falta de sangre comenzaba a afectar su temperatura corporal.

—Toma —sonrojado extendió su brazo y Mika lo miro con duda —Lo harás de mi brazo, haces cosas extrañas con mi cuello.

—Pero… —pensó un momento y volvió a hablar —En el cuello se acumula mejor la sangre y dan fuerza a los vampiros, eso dice Krul —Mikaela espero que Yuu se creyera la mentira, pero este solo lo veía sin parpadear y serio.

—¿Me crees idiota? —Mika miro hacia arriba pensando en si decirlo o no —Mejor cállate y toma la sangre.

—No me queda de otra —suspiro, tendría que conformarse con morder su brazo, después de todo también puede dejar marcas ahí, primero beso su piel a modo de disculpa por lastimarlo, casi encajando sus colmillos Yuu lo interrumpió.

—Oye Mika, ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todos estos años sin sangre? —Mikaela se detuvo, con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. Yuu conoció esa expresión así que lo miro amenazándolo, más vale que le dijera la verdad.

—Krul me daba de su sangre… —el rostro de Yuu cambio por uno apático, casi alejando por completo su brazo, pero Mika tomo su muñeca —No pienses mal, me lo daba en probetas para seguir vivo y la depositaba en probetas.

—¿Alguna vez la mordiste? —pregunto directamente sin chistar, sentía celos de cualquiera que sintiera los colmillos filosos de Mikaela, al ver que se quedó callado retiro completamente su brazo.

—Pero Yuu-chan tengo sed… —intento tomar su brazo de nuevo, pero se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda —Yuu-chan me muero de sed.

—Ándate al carajo, que Krul te alimente.

—Bien, si eso quieres —se levantó de la cama, no lo haría, pero sabía que Yuu cedería al ver que se está retirando, no se equivocó, tan solo de sentir el peso en el colchón y tomo su muñeca arrastrándolo encima suyo.

—¿A dónde vas? Yo te daré sangre. No puedes morder a otras personas —lo que hizo sonrojar a Mikaela fue ver como el mismo Yuu desabrocho dos botones de su camisa,

—Lo siento si te lastimo —susurro a lo cual Yuu afirmo con su cabeza, cerró los ojos al sentir los colmillos fríos traspasar su piel, llenando la habitación de un olor metálico.

«Abrece con fuerza sus brazos, mordiéndolo con más fuerza. Intente ser gentil pero el aroma dulce de su sangre era cautivante, una vez que la probaba sentía que no podía parar. Pase mi lengua delineando la herida que acabo de causar, lamiendo el hilo de sangre que intentaba escapar de mis colmillos, era tan adictivo y cálido. Me sentía incapaz de poder probar otro tipo de sangre, la sangre de Yuu-chan solo podía ser mía. A pesar de estar satisfaciendo mi sed sentía un sofoco que estaba creciendo. Deje de probar su sangre y me encontraba mordiendo superficialmente su cuello, mis manos comenzaron a entrar dentro de su camisa negra, recorriendo lentamente su abdomen, con cuidado a cualquier movimiento brusco. Sentí como tomo con fuerza mis cabellos, pero no interprete si lo hace para alejarme o acercarme, de cualquier forma, no me aparte, fui directo a sus labios besándolos con fuerza.

Mordí su labio inferior causándole una herida, volviendo a lamer su sangre, como una presa hambrienta disgustando su cordero, oprimí su labio entre mis dientes y lo transformé en un beso demandante. Yuu en un intento ingenuo para botarme de su cavidad bocal empujo mi lengua con la suya sin saber que era lo que estaba buscando. Sonreí entre el beso y entrelace nuestras lenguas, solo eran pequeños roces, al ser primerizos aun me encuentro aprendiendo a base de mis impulsos, tuve que alejarme para respirar, pero no solo fue por eso, un sonido desbordo todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No fui el único, Yuu-chan al escucharlo cubrió su rostro totalmente por lo que sucedió. Entre el beso Yuu-chan suspiraba, pero esta vez salió un gemido de su garganta, estoy seguro de no haberlo lastimado ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? Respire más agitado, ese gemido no podía irse mis oídos.»

—Y-yo…N-no sé qué paso —dejo ver solo sus ojos, estaba sonrojado, pero con su respiración agitada, yo solo atine a quitarme de encima suyo —¿Es normal? B-bueno Guren me hablo de esto… Pero sólo entre hombres y mujeres.

Mika cambio de manera inmediata su gesto apenado por uno irritado, "Guren esto" "Guren aquello" estaba harto de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Yuu. Sólo con su nombre pareciera que todo el ambiente se va, como si ese tal Guren tuviera una clase de poder paternal con solo su nombre. Se sentó fastidiado y Yuu parpadeo varias veces por el cambio repentino.

—¿He visto a ese tal Guren? —le pregunto ya enfadado, más bien celoso, pero Yuu no se percató de eso.

—Sí, el día en que volvimos a reencontrarnos —dijo como si nada, con su dedo índice explicando todo —Era el sujeto que intentabas asesinar.

—Ah… El mismo día en que me apuñalaste con la espalda —su tono ofendido hizo reír a Yuu —¿De verdad no te diste cuenta que era yo? —Yuu rasco su cabeza recordando ese día.

—Estaba cegado, mis ojos solo veían a Guren herido, cuando vi que eras tú fue el día en que recupere la motivación de mi vida —Mika seguía serio, haciendo corajes —No seas rencoroso.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es Guren para ti? —el pelinegro se quedó pensativo y con una enorme sonrisa le contesto al pensar su respuesta.

—Es como un padre, cuido de mí y me soporto estos años. Le debo la vida.

—Un padre que experimenta contigo y se está aprovechando de ti —Yuu bajo la mirada pesimista, pero volvía a subirla en un segundo.

—¿Y? No dejará de ser mi familia por eso, tendrá motivos —relajo sus hombros y se dejó caer en el colchón —No todos los padres son perfectos.

Mikaela lo observo con paciencia, esa naturaleza tan brillante de Yuu es lo que hacía quererlo hasta morir, por eso esta tan empeñado en protegerlo, esa sonrisa es la única razón que tenía en esta vida. Sonrojado imito la acción de Yuu y se recostó mirando el techo sin decir nada, entrelazaron sus manos, pero no dijeron nada, solo jugueteaban con sus dedos sintiendo la paz que necesitaban. Al mismo tiempo se dieron la vuelta quedando justo en frente de cada uno, Mikaela no perdió la oportunidad y beso los labios de Yuu en un acto tierno a diferencia del anterior beso.

—Regresando al tema… ¿Qué te explico Guren? De las relaciones se… —no pudo completar su oración, un manotazo lo obligo a callar.

—¡No lo digas! ¿¡Que no te da pena?! —estallo en un tono carmesí, siguió golpeándolo hasta que vio que no se atrevería a decir nada.

—¡Yuu-chan! Es algo natural —acaricio su boca, maldito bruto ¿Por qué lo quería tanto? —Después de todo…Tu y yo algún día….

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Cállate! No escucho no escucho no escucho —tapo sus oídos negando muchas veces con su cabeza hasta marearse y se detuvo rápido por lo curioso que es su mente —¿Cómo tienen relaciones dos hombres? —pregunto sin pudor.

Los papeles se intercambiaron, ahora quien tenía las mejillas con un bochorno era Mikaela, en este tiempo lo único que lo distraía eran los libros que encontraba en la biblioteca de Krul y pudo recolectar varia información de ese tipo, no tuvo platicas como Yuu, pero puede estar seguro que él está más informado que el inocente de ojos verdes, no puede culpar al humano que cuido de él, es normal hablar de relaciones íntimas heterosexuales y no con el mismo género. Bajo la mirada por el sonrojo, seguía pensando en la manera de explicarle a Yuu.

—Es lo mismo que entre un hombre y una mujer —bochorno era lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía cómo explicarle sin sentir que moría de vergüenza, busco las palabras, pero era difícil hacerlo teniendo los ojos enormes de Yuu mirándote con ingenuidad.

—Pero los hombres tienen "ya sabes" —hizo círculos con su dedo índice en el colchón, estaba sonrojado, respiro hondo y recordó las mismas palabras sabias que Guren le dedico —Una mujer tiene el nido, pero un hombre no tiene uno, ¿Qué hacen dos pajaritos?

—No me jodas, ¿Guren te lo explico de esa forma? —asintió y Mikaela masajeo sus cienes para buscar explicarle —Yuu-chan ... Los hombres también pueden llevar acabo el acto de "penetración" pero es diferente a las mujeres, ocurre en otro lugar de nuestro cuerpo.

—¿Dónde? —Mikaela golpeo mentalmente su rostro, gracias al cielo Yuu pareció entender, paso de tener a una mueca confusa a una con asco y después pálida.

—Jamás en la puta vida vas a tocarme —hablo seriamente,

—Esa fue una manera indirecta muy directa de admitir que serias el pasivo —se defendió, pero una almohada golpeo su cara hasta casi tirarlo.

—Oye oye, Mika —Yuu ya sonriente cruzo sus piernas sentándose en ellas, le mostro una sonrisa abierta a Mikaela, este se sonrojo —Ya que estamos en ese tema, ¿Verdad que un hijo de nosotros dos sería el mejor? —Extendió sus brazos, apuntando a la puerta imaginando cosas en su mente —Tendría mi inteligencia nata, tu cabello porque detesto el mío y mis ojos, no quiero arriesgarme que tenga unos ojos rojos. Volveríamos a ser familia porque... Ahora somos pareja ¿No?

—Yuu-chan... —sonrió, esa sonrisa que hace tiempo no trazaban sus labios, como el rostro que tenia de pequeño, estaba al fin feliz completamente —Una pareja también es una familia —beso su frente, y Yuu entrecerró un ojo.

—Contesta mierda, de seguro nuestros hijos serían los más temibles en la humanidad, Mika ¿Por qué naciste con pene? Lo arruinaste todo —seguía fantaseando Yuu, por esta vez Mikaela se dejó llevar de nuevo por los sueños imposibles de este.

—Para empezar tu serias la mamá, yo no —dijo para fastidiarlo, aunque tenía algo de razón, Mikaela nunca dejaría que Yuu sea el activo, de ninguna forma.

—¡Ni hablar! Yo nunca seré una chica, soy un ¡Hombre! —señalo entre sus piernas, por lo que Mikaela dirigió su vista ahí y Yuu grito su nombre a modo de regaño.

—¡Yuu-chan! Tú me pediste que volteara —se defendió.

—Como sea, hazte la idea que no podrás estar con una chica —cruzo los brazos enfadado —Debiste pensártelo mejor cuando comenzaste a besarme.

—Lo sé y, de cualquier forma, me gustas así, como un chico.

Esa fue la primera vez que Mikaela en voz alta admitió que le gusta Yuu y eso no fue pasado de alta por el de ojos verdes. Se sonrojo, pero no deseaba comportarse como un sumiso, quería ser sincero por primera vez y demostrarle lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, no, lo que siempre ha sentido y nunca pudo decirlo, en el pasado ya sintió el haberlo perdido, ahora que está aquí no cederá, Mikaela le pertenece y nada se lo arrebatará. Se acercó para besarlo, finamente en los labios, pero tan profundo.

—¿Y a eso que se debe Yuu-chan? —tocando sus labios pregunto, tal vez la primera vez que dio el primer paso.

—En que también me gustas —contesto simple, cambio de tema y giro en el colchón —Oye Mika, ¿Cuál será tu habitación?

—Aquí mismo —Yuu apenas iba a reprochar sin embargo lo callo Mikaela —No me reproches, estas mal si crees que te dejare en una habitación solo con tantos vampiros. Voy a protegerte en las noches.

—No confió en ti ¡Indecente! —abrió las sabanas y se cubrió en ellas, ese sonrojo le ocasiono una risa al vampiro.

—Yuu-chan, no te hare nada, lo prometo —se levantó, Yuu desvió la mirada para verlo aun escondido en sus sabanas —¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a traerte algo de comer, esta vez no lo rechazaras —le advirtió, Yuu volvió a acostarse como un niño castigado.

«Abrí la puerta para salir por la comida de Yuu-chan, pero no me retire de la puerta hasta escuchar el seguro. Cuando lo logre escuchar camine hasta la habitación en que Krul me brindo cualquier cosa que necesitara, alimentos o medicinas, cosas que los vampiros no necesitamos, pero Yuu-chan sí.

Tome lo suficiente para que pueda esconderlo en mi capa, pero sin saberlo me quede parado sin algún aviso, las palabras de Yuu-chan me afectaron, pero no lo demostré, ahora que estaba solo podía salir a frote lo que sentí al escucharlo. Sonreí, como un idiota a la nada, imaginando de nuevo un futuro incierto, siempre pudo contagiarme sus fantasías y esta no fue la excepción.

—¿Hijos? —le susurro a la nada —Yuu-chan, de verdad estás loco. En este mundo podrido no existe una felicidad completa. Imposible.»

Dirigió la vista en aquella luna solitaria que reflejaba una ventana alta, la misma que Yūichirō estaba contemplando en la habitación mientras esperaba a Mikaela, recostó sus dos brazos contemplándola mejor, todavía indeciso de sus palabras, el mismo no sabía porque dijo esas palabras, mismas que no podía sacarlas de su mente.

«La luna de hoy me recordaba la triste mirada que siempre portaba Mikaela, dirigí la mirada al cielo y me pregunte porque la vida podía ser tan injusta con algunas personas, Mikaela no perjudico a nadie y en cambio sufrió desde pequeño. La vida se encargó de arrebatarle esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, sé que sigue ahí, pero se refugia por la crueldad de las personas. A veces las mejores personas son las que sufren más, Mikaela yo quiero traer de vuelta tu felicidad. Quizá fue por eso que dije aquello, por mero impulso y un fuerte deseo de devolverte lo que siempre has deseado: Una familia.»


End file.
